It all ends here
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Sonic goes missing and it's up to a gun agent and a hired merc to find him. WARNING: Will contain major character death, intense violence and gore as well a some lemon scenes. Dive into insanity.
1. Chapter 1

It all ends here.

Chapter 1 the evil inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any other belonging to that franchise. They belong to SEGA but I do own my OC Gray the wolf. Cannot be used without my permission.

"Where am I?" the blue blur thought to himself. He tried to move his arms, (clank. Clank) but to no avail. He kept trying to pull free but the chains were held on too tight almost cutting into his wrist. "ARGGG! FUCK!" he screamed out loud to nobody. But he got an answer anyways. "He he he." Sonic here a little girl laughter. Sonic turned his head to the right despite the face that he was blindfolded, but just to here his kidnapper better. Just from the laughter he was sure that the person was of the female gender. "Who are you? What the fuck do you want from me? Where are my friends?" the blue hedgehog asked in desperation.

"Aww poor little Sonic. I'm sure you know after everything that all your friends are dead. I just finished the last one just before you woke up. Took me a little bit. I had a little fun with him before I finally sliced his gut open and fed him his last meal he he he. I always thought his second tail was pretty cute. I thought we could be a couple. A cute couple." She said with an emotionless tone that horrified Sonic right down to the core.

Second tail… "YOU FUCKING CUNT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAILS!?" Sonic screamed at the mysteriouskiller. Out of nowhere Sonic felt a cold dull feeling touch hisballs. He now realized that not only was he strapped down he was also completely naked. What is that… oh my that thought Sonic gave out a little whimper. Herealized that it was a knife held up to his balls. "Sonic you need to hear what i say. I just told you I fed him his guts.I'm surprised you didn't wake up from all his screaming." She said so coldly.

After she said that Sonic just started to burst out crying at the news of his best friend's terrible and horrible fate. Knowing that his little buddy suffered during his last moments made him cringe with sadness. Just short of awhisper he said. "You bitch. You killed my best friend. I hope you die a fate ten times over and it still won't be enough."

"Sonic my dear Sonic. Guess what?" as she said thisshe lowered the blade from his balls witch gave Sonic a littlerelief but it was short lived when he felt the blade pierce and started to cut into his thighs. "AHHHH! FUCK YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. After his yell she pulled the knife out quick and violent twisting as she pulled. "If you really want to be mean to me Sonic. I can be mean as well." Sonic still couldn't see but sensed that she was smiling. "This is her being nice." He thought to himself. "Sonic my dear I want you to turn your head to the left and ill pull your blindfold off. Ill show you how mean I can be. I'm going togive you your last sight." She said with a hint of laughter at the end.

Sonic did as he was told hoping for some exit. He turned his head. She reached down with the hand not holding the knife and removed the hold. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and what he saw killed him on the inside. 15 feet from Sonics left was Miles Prowers. His best friend Tails. He was hung up on a cross with his head propped up. His throat was slit and his mouth was opened with his member hanging out. His abdomen was open and blood, shit, and organs were everywhere. Sonic puked immediately. He wanted to die. He failed to protect his brother. He had no reason to live anymore.

He opened his mouth and harshly spoke. "Kill me." She looked and was amused at his suffering. "All in do time Sonic." She replied. He managed one more word before puking again. "Why." Now she was upset. "Sonic you and Tails even Amy… as a matter of fact everybody played with my heart. I'm just trying to repay the pain that was done to me."

Right after she finished a loud bang came from behind her. It was the steel door trying to open. "oh? Looks like our fun has been cut short. Time for the main event." She said with amusement. Sonic still didn't look at her. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. (BOOM!) Another bang came from the door.

She put her hands on Sonics head and turned. As she turned him to look at her she said. "Sonic I always thought you were my hero." He finally looked at her and was in complete shock. "YOU? What the fuck did we ever do to you besides protect you?" she didn't answer. (KABOOM!) The door came crashing down and before the agent and the merc got off a shot they got to see and hear a young girl bring a piko piko hammer down on Sonics head crushing his skull.

A/N what do you think? I accept all types of reviews and I hope to get your support. Ill have another chapter up soon in a week or two.


	2. The deal

Chapter 2  
The deal.

A/N sorry I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I meant to write that this fic is rated m for a reason. There's going to be a lot of violence, gore, some lemons, and major character death as you saw in the first chapter. This one introduces my OC Gray the wolf. Enjoy.

Two years earlier.  
"So let me get this strait. You? Your highness. Wants to hire a thug like me to find and catch the fastest thing alive?" the wolf stood waiting for an answer in queen sally's chambers pondering why him. She answered calmly and collected like any good queen should even though she was very worried about Sonic missing. Sure he had a knack of running away for some alone time but many times… all the time when mobius needed him he always came back bright eyed and cheery. It was very unlike him to be gone during this time.

"You're correct Mr. Gray. Mobius needs him to help fight Dr. Robotnik. It's very unlike him to not be here. Which is why im hiring you to find him." Gray stood there to analyze the situation. She was very beautiful for a queen. Gray always thought that queens were old hags bossing people around but really has no power at all. Not her. She was a young chestnut brown squirrel. Taking a quick glance at her chest right at the v of her royal gown. Gray could see that she had a bit of fur that was just about 2 shades lighter then the rest of her. "Heh. I wonder if I can see how much is lighter. Nice rack as well. Mmmm im gonna say 38c" He thought to himself. She was slightly shorter then he was only about a couple of inches. "Perfect Just perfect" he muttered under his breath.

On the other side of the room Queen Sally was doing the exact same thing. She noticed that Gray was a hard ass for sure but did have his qualities. Such as being only a little taller then she was. That meant to her that if anything were to get ugly between them he wouldn't be able to talk down to her. She could stare him strait into his blue eyes. He was well built owning a six pack but never showed it off. She figured that it was more of a working tool for jobs to be fit instead of beauty. Though she did think he was quite handsome for a wolf. She had the same vision about mercenaries that Gray had about Queens. Sally thought they were all either juice heads that would rather workout then fuck or ugly out of shape men who were the opposite grabbing any piece of tail that walked by. Not him though he carried himself well wearing simple medium brown kackies and a black t-shirt. His fur was gray just as his name suggest. Though looking further down him she noticed he had a few black spots that she found kind of cute. She felt herself get a little moist between her legs just thinking about those spots. It's been a while since her majesty had sex.

She turned around and spoke to herself quietly. "Easy Sally girl. Just wait for Sonic to come back. Don't even think about it." The it thing she was thinking about was masturbating. Last time she did that her head was never in focus and a small battle between swat bots and the royal knights that should have lasted for only 2 hours lasted 2 weeks because of her lack of focus. That never happened with Sonic though. When they made love her head was always in the game. Gray finally broke the silence.

All this went down in just a few minuets. "Alright sure. But in order to find him I need to know the real reason you want him so bad." Gray said with a smirk. He knew why. The look on her face said it all. Being a merc for some very good (and also very bad people) taught him a few thing. Like how to read people. She had a lot of hurt in her eyes. She loved him. There was no question to it.

"What do you mean? I ahem I mean we need him to protect ourselves from that evil madman. That's it there is no other reason besides that." She was good Gray thought. To have so much pain behind her eyes that she could keep from breaking down. Gray liked to push his freedom. It gave him entertainment.

"With all do respect you highness but you are fucking lying to me so. Bullshit. Tell me the goddamn truth." That gave her a look of surprise. "What?" she answered in shock. That's all she could say. No one has ever talked to her that way since the days of the freedom fighter in the Knothole. Not since her and Bunnie got into it fighting over rather or not Tails should go on missions. Sally thought he wasn't ready and Bunnie thought being the genius he was that he should go. It got really bad those last couple of months.

Gray thought that he had her in her grasps. He loved to show royalty where they can take their power at put it. "Yeah that's right. Take you control and shove it up that sweet ass of yours." That made him smile and he spoke. "So you're not going to tell me your highness." Sally finally shook off that comment before and decided to get down to his level. Do something he's not expecting sally girl. It's been awhile since the Knothole days but she still had some of her spunk from back then. She walked right up to him and smacked him right across the face and kneed him right in the balls hoping to cause him a lot of pain, it did. Gray went down but on purpose.

Damnit Gray pushed a little too hard didn't you? Gray was smart. It would have been too easy to grab her and snap her beautiful neck but there was no way he would make it out of the kingdom alive. Well not without a few bullet holes at least. "AGH! Good one queen. I apologize." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Fine you highness. We have a deal. 10,000,000 dollars for the finding of Sonic the hedgehog." Gray stood up knowing that this was going to be too easy. "You got it sweets." He said to her with a wink. With that Gray walked out the room stopping at the entrance of her chamber not looking at her. She wasn't sure why but this kind of scared her. He spoke in a more serous tone. "Just to be real with you your highness. You may not like what I find. I've seen saints doing the ultimate sin. And Sonic aint no saint." He left after saying those words witch made her think.

"He thinks Sonic is being with someone else. Wow am I really that predictable." She lowered her head. "At least he doesn't know what he really did. He did make the ultimate sin Gray. I've never seen someone so good do so evil." She didn't say much after that. Just the thought of what Sonic has done has made her just want to curl into a ball and go to sleep. That is just what she did. She knew that all her delegates will take care of everything for the day. Right before she went to sleep she said to herself. "Thank god he didn't ask about the money. I mean $10,000,000 Dollars? That would be hard to explain. Oh well I don't expect him back anyways." As she closed her eyes she thought. Maybe ill send agent Rouge to watch over him. She has a way with uncontrollable men. A little smirk and she was out.

A/N Well what did ya think? What did Sonic do? Is it just me or is Sally hot? Please read and review help me along this process. This is my first fic after all. Thank you.


	3. Blast from the past

Chapter 3

Blast from the Past

A/N Finally a review YAY! Thank you ironwolf935 for your nice review you gave me the drive to keep writing. If anyone else reads this fic please R and R so I can keep going. Also please read ironwolfs Sonic Noir. It is amazing. Okay now on to the story. Just to be aware this chapter is going to be told in two different point of views.

Disclamer: I do not own anyone in the sonic universe they belong to SEGA. I do own Gray the wolf. You cannot use him without my permission.

Wolfs POV

As I open the double wooden doors leaving her chambers I can tell, more like feel her eyes staring at myexposed tail. On Mobius it is custom to cover such things like you could cover your dick but I always had a problem with orders and rules. It's more of a habit now then a message. When the doors shut I smile and say to myself. "If you were smart don't worry about it your highness. Hmm… I think she was horney. Ha."

Walking along the main corridor I check my watch and see that its 2:18 p.m. "Shit." As if he had super hearing I herd the one person I didn't want to see. "YOU! Get out of here!" I hate being told what to do. Even more if it's by the royal guard. "Hey Antoine dumbass that's where im headed." This pissed him off just a little. "Dumbass? You are the Dumbass Wolf. You shouldn't even be aloud tobreathe the same air as her royal majesty." Ok time to fuck with him. I thought to myself. I started to adjust my pants a little. "I don't know Mr. big Coyote it seemed like just a minute ago we were breathing the same air just fine. Heh she did SUMMON me after all. Im not just a merc youknow. If you know what I mean?" He got wide eyed and worried. It was hilarious. He ran off screaming "MYQUEEN MY QUEEN!" Idiot thinking I would fuck her highness... well today anyways.

When I opened the big double doors that lead in and out of the kingdom the sun hits my eyes. I squint a little to see where im going. I've never been to keen on the sun. Myjob requires me to be stealthy most of the time. So the suns not my friend. Which sucks because it's the killing I enjoy. Oh and the money of coarse. I thought of my next plan of attack. I smiled a little as I started to walk to the mostpopular strip club around. Club Rouge was the go to place for a lot of high end people. If you knew who to talk to one could get anything they wanted. From drugs to sex or in my case information it was all there. I've even herd cases of a sex trade specializing in children was going on at the club. As I always said, everything has a price. Shouldn't take tolong to get there by foot maybe an hour. Since im going to a strip club I might as well enjoy myself. I stop by the local ATM and pulled out 1500 rings. I mutter. "Lets see. 500 for the info if I need it and 1000 for a little fun." I left with a smile on my face knowing that this was going to be a good night.

Rouges POV

_ I lay there in my office on the desk looking into his eyes. My skin tight leather pants and my heart shaped breastplate are on the floor. I didn't wear underwear this day. Imust have known this was going to happen. I feel him entering me soft at first until I tell him "Faster and harder Barry I love it rough." This puts a smile on his face as he starts pumping me harder and harder. I moan with completeecstasy. This is paradise. "Oh Rouge I've been waiting for this for so long. I love you." He says as he continues thrusting into me. I moan louder not returning his statement. I just want a good fuck. His member starts hitting the right spot and I gasp with shocking pleasure. I run my fingers up and down his abs measuring how fit he is. Just a big chunk of muscle which is how I like them. Then to increase my pleasure even more he bends forward and starts licking my right nipple while massaging the left with his left hand. His right hand is under me arching my back up to increase the sensation. I feel my orgasm starting to rise not wanting it tostop but wanting it all the same. I also feel his member starting to thicken knowing that he is about to explode soon.I finally reach the peak and start screaming his name. "OH GOD BARRY!" he also climax. "FUCK YEAH ROUGE!" but then the unexpected happens. (BAM! BAM!) He punches me in the face. I feel no pain but it whips my head around. "Barry what the fu-" (BAM! BAM!) Hedoes it again and again. (BAM! BAM!) (BAM! BAM!) Itkeeps coming. My world turns white and I pass out from the hits._

(RING! RING!) My phone wakes me up. It was my day off yesterday and I knew I shouldn't of gotten shitfaced last night but this girl likes to party. (RING! RING!) Thephone pounds into my skull. Before Im about to whip it across the room I look at the caller ID. It reads SALLY GIRL. "Fuck" I say out loud. Sal and I been friends sincenear the end of Robotnik. We used to talk about a lot. Mostly private girl things. I helped her when she was ready to give it up to Sonic. This is funny because I can't remember when I got my cherry popped. Funny but also sad. We lost touch though when she became queen after the fall of fat fuck. Now it seems like she only calls when she needs my talents. I have a knack of making boys do what I want.

Sighing I answer the call disregarding the still throbbing headache. "Hey Sally girl." I say to through the phone. "Hi Rouge… you ok? You sound terrible." She says back. "Oh thank you your highness. It was a long night last night." I say back to her. Then there was a little pause. "SoSal did you call for a reason or just to hear me breathe?" I ask her. "Oh yes. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I knew it only when she needs something. "Sure mybushy tailed friend." I say dreading what she has to say next. "I need you to keep tabs on someone for me. He name is Gray the wolf and he I can already tell is kind of a loose cannon. But." There was a pause which made me worry. I know that she never worries but since Sonic been gone she has been less herself. Im afraid that she will snap one day. "Look Sally girl I know what this is about. I know this is a bout that handsome blue hedgehog of yours. Im telling you as a friend not to worry. He will come back. He always does." There was a little huff on the other end. I was afraid of this I struck a nerve. "Look Rouge just find Gray and keep track of him. And also for further reference stay the fuck out of my personal life." And with that she hung up the phone. "UGH! Bitch!" I slam my phone down on the night stand. I get up to get dressed. I always sleep naked I find it easer to. I stop in front of the mirror admiring my body. "Yep Rouge you are still sexy." I gave myself a wink and jumped into the shower. "I think ill stop at the club first to see how the new hire is doing."

Wolfs POV

I walk into the club and it is dead as I thought being only a quarter after three. There are only a few squatters here. But even at this time I can already see a meth deal going on in the far left corner. I deiced to leave it alone. It'snone of my business. I walk up to the bar eying the prettychipmunk at the far end. "Yo! Toots shake that sweet thing this way." She eyes me with a hint of disgust as she heads my way. She puts up a smile and asks. "Hi sir what can I get ya." she says with a cute voice. I wonder if it's that cute when she moans. "Other then that fine tail of yours how bout a cranberry and vodka." I can tell she's a little upset. She reaches for a glass then starts mixing my drink. "Heylisten sweets you know Sonic the hedgehog?" she gave me that 'you are really stupid look.' "Of course. He is only the hero of Mobius." Duh of course she knows him it is Sonic after all. "Right has he been seen here? Or do any of his friends come here?" I ask her. "Umm no. heh. The queenwon't let him come here." She leans closer which lets me get a good smell. Her scent is delicious. Wolfs have a keensense of smell. "Between you and me I think the queen wears the pants if you catch my drift. But a friend of his dances here. She should be coming on in a few 's very good I don't know why the boss won't let her make some money on the night shift." She's probly not that good. Only men know a good stripper. "What's her name?" I ask. "Bunnie Rabbot."

And with that said the lights dimmed a little bit. I moved from the bar and took a front row to see the star dancing starts booming all over the room. Two softdelicate hands part the red drapes and a beautiful Rabbit comes out and grabs the pole like she was born with it in her hand. But there was something different about this stripper. Im mind boggled when I scan her body. Her boobs are perfect her face is gorgeous but her legs and arms are made of steel. Shit she's half robotisized. I fucking love it. I am always into new things so I needed a lap dance somethingfierce.

I throw 800 rings on the dance floor and this grabs her attention. She comes down the stage and over to me. All she has on is a red thong and her legs are metal from mid thigh down. Thank Chaos that it saved her good parts. She climbs on my lap and starts grinding her ass along my crotch and just that my dick is rock hard. I never seen a woman like this before. She grabs the back of my head with her robot arm and then I become hers. With force she pulls my head in andputs it between her perfect tits. I take a big whiff and it is the best smell I have ever smelt in my life. I want to lick them so bad but that would get me kicked out. She grinds on me some more moving my dick in my pants and I almost reachan orgasm. But then it is over and she leaves before I get a chance to ask her some questions and all im left with is asevere case of blue balls. "I think im in love."

Rouge POV

I opened the door to the club and walk to Delilah the bartender. I call her chip because of who she is. "Hey chip. How are things? Did I miss bunnies show?" I ask her. "Yeah she just got finished. That wolf over there gave her 800 rings! I knew she was good." She said with a smile. "Wow! 800 rings huh? Well sh- did you say wolf?" I said. Itcouldn't be this easy. "Yeah that one over there with his tail out. I find that kinda hot."

I start to walk over there and I can see that he wasstunned by Bunnies performance. I might just put her on nights after all. I tap his shoulder and he turns his head. I gasp. "You're gray? I remember you Mr. w" he says to me "yeah I remember you to Ms. B." Gray the wolf the one when I was 17 took my virginity back when I was a merc.


	4. The nightmare begins

Chapter 4  
The Nightmare Begins

A/N: alright guys or whoever is reading this story I need to set something strait. In regards to iron wolfs review I say that NO Bunnie is not a whore… she's a stripper. There is a difference. And yes Gray is a pig. Well he's a wolf but acts like a pig. I know that the last chapter was a little bit purvey (thank you ironwolf) but it needed to happen. I hope to make this chapter twice a long as the last but we will see. This chapter is going to tell three different stories. So without further ado chapter 4. Please read and review and share if you like. Oh and xxxbluewolf thank you for favoring my story hopefully I can get more reviews soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of the Sonic universe but I do own Gray the wolf.

Rouges POV

I look at him and realize that he hasn't changed much. Just a bit bigger and a few scars I haven't noticed before. "How long has it been B?" he says to me. I remember B was my code name and W was his. They were giving to us by our contractor. It was because of our races. B for bat and W for wolf. "Not long enough." I say to him with a smile. "Huh? Still the same bitchyness I see." He smiles and looks over to the bar where chip is. "Hey Delilah why don't you pour a couple of shots for me and my old partner here." "No chip go on break." I say to her. "Sure thing boss." She says as she hurries out the door. "Boss? Don't tell me you own the joint?" the wolf says with a hint of confusing on his face. "Yeah I do Gray. My real name is Rouge and I have been sent to keep you in your place during the finding of Sonic the hedgehog." "Rouge huh? Sexy name if I say so myself. I take it the queen hired you to watch over me then?" He asked even though he already knew the answer so I didn't respond. "Kind of figured such. I was a little mean with her. Why you though? I didn't think anyone knew what we did." He asked me. "Trust me Gray I have ways of making people men in particular do what I want. You're looking for Sonic right? Let me call Bunnie and ill get some drinks so we can discuss this." I said as I walked to the bar. Maybe I should call the queen first. As I pick up the phone I see Bunnie walk over to Gray. I just hope that she doesn't fall for him. She still a little bit influenced.

I pick up the phone and dial Sally's personal cell phone. (RING! RING!) The phone kept dialing. I was starting to think that she wasn't going to answer. "Hello?" a groggy voice came from the other end. "Sal its Rouge. I have Gray hes-" I look over at the stage area and I see him staring Bunnie down as she walks towards him. This is gonna be too easy. Just wave a piece of tail in his face and that's it. "He's about to talk to Bunnie right now." There was a silence at the other end. Bunnie and Sal used to be the best of friends but after she started stripping they lost touch with each other. Sally thinks that it is degrading towards women but I see it as an art form. If you have the body why not show your beauty to the world and make a decent buck while you're at it. Even though that's not the reason why she does dance. "Sal? You there?" I finally say to her hoping I didn't hit another nerve. She has been so edgy lately after the disappearance of Sonic. "Yeah im here Rouge. I should of figured he would go there first." She sounded disappointed. I can tell she wants him found fast. "Yeah well this is a good place to go for information. We get people from all over so somebody's bound to know something. Ill keep you informed of our progress. Oh and Sal." "Yeah?" she answered. "Please take care of yourself." I said with concern. I and she became good friends after the doomsday machine I hope she doesn't hurt too much. "Same to you Rouge." She responded with sadness. With that I hung up the phone.

Grays POV

I spot that sexy rabbit from earlier and wave her down. She gives me a little smile and then says. "Howdy. My names Bunnie Rabbot and you must be Gray the wolf? I noticed that she has a southern accent which is driving me wild but I keep my composer. "I am and I must say that I enjoyed your dance very much." Her smile widens. "Why thank you sweet thing." She sits down on the stage across from me and I scan her body again. It wasn't anything special she was wearing but she worked it so well. Just a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top. She must have noticed me looking her over when she spoke. "Tell me a little bit about yourself Gray? Im always interested in meeting new people." This caught me off guard a little bit. I wasn't expecting that. "Well sweetie lets make a deal. You tell me why a pretty little thing like you dances here in a place like this and ill tell you a bit about myself." She thought about this for a second when Rouge walked over. What she wore is what I thought she would wear. A plane white shirt very clean and a pair of jeans as well but a little tighter then Bunnies. I could make out the curve of her behind which was perfect nice and firm not to big but not just bone either. Very nice. Also I could see the string of a thong poking out. I bet that's all she owns.

"You know Gray that Bunnie here is one of the founding members of the freedom fighters." This left me in a little bit of a shock knowing that a freedom fighter, a role model for Mobius, and future heroes would be stripping. "No I didn't. I didn't get involved until late in the game after we did what we did Rouge." After I said this Bunnie looked at Rouge then to me and back at Rouge before she finally spoke. "So I take it you two know each other from before then?" she was talking to Rouge mostly. Rouge took a seat next to me before she spoke. "Yeah Bunnie I used to be a merc. We were partners. Why? I have no idea. Our contractor always wanted us together. He or she said we were the exact opposite of each other which is what he or she wanted." With a little look of confusion Bunnie said. "He or she? You never knew who your contractor was? That's a little odd." I spoke up this time. "Not really honey. It happens all the time just in case the job goes sour. Just somebody trying to protect there ass. The funds were wired to our account then we split it form there. It was a shame though. We only worked five jobs together. We were quite good." Rouge looked at me with a little coldness in her eyes. "Yeah but after what we saw I never want to do it again." I said to her with sympathy. "You know what? I don't blame you. We were still young back then both being at 17. Bunnie why don't you get us some beers and we will tell you all about it." As she started walking towards the bar I looked at Rouge. She was shivering. And again I don't blame her it was horrible what we saw.

Delilah's POV

_Gray is kinda cute. I like that bad boy type. The ones that defy law_. I thought as I walked out of the back entrance and into the alleyway. The sun was going down but it was still light enough to walk home. Which I always enjoyed. "Delilah" a voice spoke to me. "Come here Delilah." Again that voice. I got a little scared when I started walking towards the voice near the dumpster that we throw out trash in. "hello?" I say to no one. "Who called my name." again I ask with no answer. Just when I was about to leave a hard object crashed down on my head but yet I felt no pain. I felt… free. I stood perfectly still eyes wide open not blinking staring at nothing. I should be scared but I feel happy. "Delilah. Can you hear me?" a figure behind me asked. And as if automatic I spoke. "Yes master. Your wish is my command." This is what I wanted to say. Why? It doesn't matter. It's what makes me happy. "Good I want you to find the next person you see, bring them back here, and kill them discreetly but also be creative about it." "Yes master." I said to the voice and took off my left heel and threw it behind the dumpster. Far enough in so it would take some effort to get it. I started to walk with a fake limp to the main street. When I got there I laid down and waited till somebody came.

After about 5 minuets a gray echidna spotted me and took the bait as I started to fake cry. "Sir oh please sir can you help me. I dropped my heel behind the dumpster. Well it's not mine it's my big sisters and she will kill me if she found out. I would get it myself but I have a bad leg. Can you please help?" I started to beg him. The Gray echidna said "of course I will just show me where you dropped it at." I led him to the dumpster where I knew master would be watching. Oh god I hope I can please him. "Is behind there sir." I said pointing at the dumpster. He walks over and looks behind it. "Wow it is pretty far back there but I think I can get it." He said trying to reassure me with a smile. He lies down on the ground sideways and reaches in and just as I hoped he put his head between the steel object and the wall. This will please master well I know it.

I grab the dumpster and slam it ageist his head. I can hear him scream with sweet pain. I pull it back and slam it again. I do this repeatedly again and again. I see his face is disfigured. I see at least 6 teeth on the ground and even though he isn't moving I want to see his head crushed. I slam the dumpster on his head over and over getting closer to the wall each and every time. I do this until his head is just brain matter and a blood smear. And the whole time I had been happy because I can feel that master is happy with me. "Very good servant." This makes me so happy I feel like a kid again. "Really do you mean it? Please mean it." I beg him. "Of course but there is something that would please me even more child." "What's that sir anything my life is yours?" I speak the truth. "Kill Sonic the Hedgehog. He is here." he waves his scepter that he hit me with before and showed me the location of the blue hero. "As you wish master." He gave out a deep and dark beautiful laugh. And with that I starting running to get to the blue blur so I can end his life to please master.

FLASHBACK

Normal POV at the outskirts of Knothole.

"_Why Rouge? Why did you become a merc? Was it because it wasn't_ _enough of a rush stealing jewels? Do I need to feed my addiction? Oh god_ _and this is your first ever and you have to have a partner._" Rouge thought to herself. She was very nervous and a little scared. She was an adrenalin junkie. Plus if anyone knew her "other" need she would be a freak even to the other mercs. She gave out a sigh as she spoke to herself. "Geese and he late god this is a disaster." "Maybe I should just join the freedom fighters and be done with it." She thought this as she looked over to her left and saw them. Princess Sally, Rotor the walrus, Miles Prower and of course Sonic the hedgehog. They were discussing the next mission. The reason why she was there and not in the knothole was that mercs weren't allowed to enter. Princess Sally was scared that some of there information would be leaked. It didn't matter to her though the farther away from people the better. She didn't want them to see how scared and nervous she was. As she was just about ready to give up waiting she saw a motorcycle in the distance.

It was her partner she assumed. Agent W a wolf. Just a little bit more experienced then she was. "Ok Rouge just relax he's just as young as you. So what if he's done more then you doesn't mean you can't impress. No flirting either. This mercs are serious." As she thought this she didn't realize that he already pilled up and got off his bike. She turned around and saw him and almost jumped. He was a handsome young wolf with black fir with little specks of gray sticking out in different areas. He was dressed in stealth gear black kackies and black long sleeve. If it was night he would be practily invisible.

Gray got a good look at her as well. "Hmm nice slender body and great legs too. Shit I might get a bonus as well. She was wearing a black leather jump suit that curved around her figure well. Agent W was going to get a good look at her all day. "Well Agent B I assume." W spoke first. "Y-yes Agent B and you are agent W?" He gave her a wink and a smile. "Yep you got it right sweets. Now that we been introduced let me go over the game plan with you." W pulled out a map of different locations within Robotroplis but one in particular was marked and written on. This was the location of where they needed to be. It was a weapons research lab.

The sight of the map is all it took to get Rouge to start sweating. She was scared to death not of killing but being able to impress Gray. W saw this and then spoke. "Here's a map of Robotroplis the weapon research center is right here. We are to enter air duct here and proceed down the left side until we get above the conference room. After that we drop these little suckers then get the hell out of there." W holds up 6 incinerator grenades with a smile. "The good thing is that security will be minimal because the freedom fighters believe that this place is abandoned and it's going to stay that way so it's not known. Got it?" he looks over to rouge who is sweating heavy now. "Y-Yeah I g-got it." "Alright simple enough come on were taking you jeep it will be easier to get in and out of but im driving." She handed over the keys to W and hopped in the jeep.

On the way over B was on the verge of fainting. W looked over to her and placed a hand on her thigh. She gave out a little gasp in shock. "First mission I take it." W stated. "Yeah it is, im just scared that's all." "Well don't worry it will over before you know it. I've been on worse then this so don't worry ill take care of you." This made B calm down and smile. W contuined. "Plus it's nice that I get to pop you cherry on this heh." That comment made B blush heavy. "Oh great he's got some moves to. No sex Rouge remember you're still a virgin do you really want to lose it to him. Not a good idea"

After an hour drive they finally arrived at the research center avoiding air patrols and swat bots along the way but W hand never left B leg. Most people would find it invasive but B found it soothing and relaxing that she had a somewhat of a guardian angel over her. They pulled up to the Far end of the wall and got out of the jeep grabbing the stealth gear as well. Both packs had a grappling gun which they used to climb the walls up to the roof. All while avoiding they made it to the air ducts. W pried opens the grate with a crowbar and they jumped inside. They both landed with a thud and surprisingly to B that W landed quieter then her. They then preceded left until they were over the conference room.

"Alright B the grenades. Then ill open this grate and drop these babies in and watch em burn." She pulled out the grenades and then the unexpected happened. While reaching for the grenades the combined weight of them fell through the air duct right on the middle of the conference table. The conference room consisted of Mobian scientists that defected the kingdom in promise that they won't be robotosized. Ten people well 9 the Red hedgehog was crushed under the duct stood in the room trying to wrap there minds around the sight they were seeing. Slowly W reached into the bag B was carrying and grabbed one of the flame grenades. They like a bang he yelled "KILL THEM ALL B!" and let loose the grenade at two male bats who when up in flames screaming bloody murder burning alive.

B without hesitation jumped and flew over to the female fox and jammed her thumbs in her eyes then grabbed her neck and gave it a hard twist. Wolf jumped off the table and landed a knee in the face of a black echidna breaking his nose and falling to the ground in pain. With a laugh and a smile W brought up his foot and slammed it on his neck severing his spine killing him instantly. B proceeded to charge at the alligator pulled out her combat knife dove down and stabbed him right in his balls deciding to let him bleed to death. Then she threw the knife at a female skunk landing right in her eye but with enough force to reach her brain. But then she stopped to stare at W who had the last three on there knees yelling at them. "BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!" She herd them beg saying things like "Im sorry" or "why are you doing this" and "I have a family." But he didn't care he just dropped the grenade and set them ablaze.

She hated it but she was turned on. She felt disgusted but aroused all the same. This was her addiction she didn't want anyone to know about. Killing made her wet. But she also saw that W had a hard on. He was the same. She found somebody like herself. "W!" she spoke to him as he looked at her; she charged him and jumped into his arms. There mouths locked and her legs wrapped around his torso. W decided that taking there outfits off normally would take too long so he pulled out his knife, laid her down not no more then ten feet of a body she had gouge the eyes out of earlier and started to cut. He was good with a knife he cut her uniform down to her underwear only and his as well in only minuets. He then proceeded to yank her panties off while in the mist pulling out his rock hard member. "I want it rough W. but I am a virgin take it easy at first." Without warning he entered her with force ignoring her order but she didn't care. "AGHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T STOP!" she was in bliss as he rammed her repeatiatily. "FUCK B YOUR TIGHT!" he yelled as he kept pumping in and out. She was in pain but that's what she wanted. She then realized that she was in love. She finally found somebody that was like her. Somebody who is sweet but also tuff. Somebody who enjoys killing as much as she does. This was her man and she would follow him to the ends of Mobius. She felt her orgasm coming. "FASTER HARDER IM GOING TO CUM!" she yelled and he obeyed. This was his dream girl. Someone who would not judge him for what he was a cold blooded killer. And the fact that she got aroused by killing like him was perfect. He realized like her that he was in love. He felt his member thicken as he was ready to explode. "DAMNIT IM GOING TO CUM TO." He said to her. She looked in his eyes. "Do it in me." And he did. With the heat of the burning bodies around them W shot his seed into B. She came once she felt it inside of her. Her nails were hard ageist his back drawing blood. They laid there exhausted. Until they herd footsteps of approaching bots headed their way. He jumped up grabbed her hand and climbed back up the duct and escaped back to the knothole. They never said it to each other but they were meant for each other. They loved each other.

A/N I hope that wasn't too graphic for you. Tell me what you think please read and review. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days till then chao… no pun intended.


	5. The unexpected

Chapter 5

The unexpected

A/N ok im back and I need more reviews. Anybody?… anybody?... oh well ill keep writing anyways. I try to put a chapter out every few days. But this will be it until a few weeks from now. So I will try to make this long and go out with a bang. So here's chapter 5 enjoy.

Sally's POV

Dreaming.

"_Sonic? Where are you? We did it it's over come home."I was walking east of the polluted river that ran next to almost through Robotroplis. We have done it. We finally destroyed the doomsday machine and defeated Robotnik. But… Sonic has disappeared in the process. He used the chaos emeralds to turn super and destroyed the machine single handily. Now im worried about him. I hope the powerwasn't too much for him to handle."_ I thought to myself. I reached the tree line that was the entrance to the forest. I grew up in these forests. I know them all like the back of my hand. These forests are my real home. Before the rising of Julian Robotnik my father used to get so mad at me because I used to venture through these woods by myself for hours. Sometimes ill climb up a tree and spend the night. But father would always ground me for this. I found it to be peaceful. I walk the tree line until I found a small path leading deeper into the forest. It looked like it hasn't been used in a while. While I was walking deeper into the forest I started to see things that shouldn't be here. Such as new Swatbot parts. I know they were recent because they were the mark IVdesign. Robotnik had to always upgrade his equipment to keep up with us. But it always failed we always destroyed them with ease anyways. The weird thing is, is that these are fresh. Still warm from the motors that run them. "Sonic musthave done this. But why? They should be offline." I say to myself. I started to search the destroyed bots remains and find strong clean cuts. "A spin dash for sure. So Sonic mu-" I suddenly her a blood curdling scream coming from the Far East. I got wide eyed with horror as I started to run as fast as I could in that direction. The scream came from a freedom fighter hidden branch. The Knothole was just the main base of operations but we had other rebellions in the great forest. When I arrived at the outpost I almost passed out with horror. In the distance I saw all freedom fighters, men, women, and children staked from there ass going through their mouths. Blood was every ware. There were variousorgans lying on the ground almost all of them had a bite marks in them. As If someone was sucking out the juices. I hunched over gagging and lost my lunch all over. I got on my knees and started to cry uncontrollably. All these Mobians who fought with their lives only to die a fate toohorrible for words. I stood up realizing something. It must have taken someone with great speed to do this being that the doomsday machine was only destroyed 8 hours ago. As if he could read my thoughts a white gloved hand touched my shoulder. I scream in surprise when I turn around and see him. Sonic the hero of Mobius was standing there before me. He looks different though. He eyes are severelybloodshot almost a piercing red. Heavy bags hang under his eyes. His mouth is hanging open slightly and he is covered in blood and what looks like bits and pieces of Mobian flesh mostly around his mouth. He approaches my slowly and I back away. I am to much struck with horror cannot speak I just slowly walk backwards unaware of the wall behind me. I hit the wall and my blue vest starts to soak up the blood stain that covers the area behind me. My already wide eyes become wider as the Mobian I thought I knew ease towardsme. His mouth still slightly ajar and he is not making any noise. He won't blink either just staring at me. I start to shiver as he walks even closer. He stops a foot a way from my face and is still staring at me. Im the first to I say, "S-Sonic w-w-what have y-you done?" he only stares. That stare is driving me insane I feel as I want to just rip my hair out and scream. He reaches up to caress my face. Blood smearing my fur. His blood covered thumb brushes my lips and I accidentally taste the blood of one of the unfortunate Mobian. This makes me quiver with degust. If I hadn't puked earlier I would of then but all that came out were gagging sounds. He says to me finally after what seem like an eternity. "Shhh. My sweet Sal. This needed to be done." His hand is still on my face. In total fear I start to cry. Sonic the hedgehog or more importantly my Sonic has become the most evil creature I have ever seen and Im all alone in this cesspool of death that surrounds me. His left hand that was once on my right cheek goes to down my throat and starts to squeeze. He starts choking me. Imscratching and clawing at his hands drawing blood in a few places but it doesn't phase him at all. While his grip on me stays strong he bends over to pick up a liver that was torn from a nearby carcass. Judging from the size of it I knew itbelonged to a child. I stop struggling too much in shock to do anything just staring at the hunk of meat he has in his hands. Slowly he puts it up to my lips and pokes and prods the entrance to my mouth. My lips slowly part and he is now picking at my teeth. The taste is awful. Like sucking on a copper penny. He opens his legs a little to try to use his body to force my mouth open. "EAT IT! SO WE CAN START TO RULE NEW ACORN KINGDOM TOGETHER!" He yells at me. Instincts take over. I violently raise my left kneeinto his groin. He drops the liver and hunches down in pain. I take this opportunity to bring my knee up to his face shattering his nose. He falls on his back and I pounce on him pounding him with my fists. I blowout both his eyes, part his lips, and break his jaw. After what seems like hours I can no more lift my arms. I look down at him. I was struck with a different kind of fear. I thought I killed my Sonic. I bring my face down to his and put my ear next to his now broken nose. He is wheezing a little. I use the rest of my body strength to lift him up and I start heading in the direction of the Knothole. All the while I am thinking of an excuse to protect my Sonic. As my thoughts start working I keep saying to myself. "It was just the jewels. It was just the jewels. Im so sorry. It was just the jewels." it will be ok Sonic it wasn't your fault.

End dream.

"SONIC!" I woke myself up with a scream. Covered in cold sweat I shiver at that nightmare. It haunts me every night. Without warning Antoine kicked my door down sword at the ready. I try to cover up as fast as I could so Antwouldn't see me in my underwear. "I am so sorry my queen. Was it the nightmares again?" he asked and was staring at me as well. He was always the one to guard my door when I sleep. He never trusted anyone else to do it. I don't know if it was his since of duty or that he was still in love with me. Most of the time I thought he was a nuisance but at times like these I was grateful he was here. I will always hate him a little though. What he did to my friend Bunnie will always be unforgivable. But he has made it up to me by his fearlessness in battle and my personal protector next to Sonic. "Yes it was Ant, but im ok though." With that said he smiled knowing I was safe. "Well then your majesty if you are ok ill be taking my leave." He gave me a royal bow and started to exit the room. "Wait!" I say to him.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes your majesty is there something else I can do for you?" I looked at him for a moment pondering rather or not I should tell him. I would be a great weight off my shoulders being that I held this secret for years now but he always watches over me. I think he deserves to know. "Can you turn around for a moment while I get dressed? I have something to tell you." He gives me a look of confusion. "Of course my queen." He turned around. About half way through I saw him frown in disappointment. This made me giggle a little. One day Sonic and I were making love and he busted in making the mistake of hearing my screams of pleasure as screams of pain. He got a good view of my breasts and ass, and Sonics ass as well being that he was on top of me. He screamed that he was sorry and sprinted out of the room. Sonic and I started to crack up laughing. Until Sonic got off of me and went to see him. He said it was ok and asked him if heenjoyed the show. I can say until that day I have never seen a red coyote before.

I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe glancing at Ant every once in a while just to make surer he didn't peek. Ant was very loyal to his post and not Chaos himself coulddetour him from his orders. I grabbed a white silknightgown and put it over my head. I gave myself a look over and saw that I was properly covered. "Ok Antoine. You can turn around now." he turned and looked at me. "Yourmajesty you look beautiful even in that gown if not so bold to say so." He said with a smirk. This made me blush a little. I always loved complements. "What is it that you want to tell me your highness?" he looked a bit worried. He knew that at this time of night to tell him something means bad news. I sit on the edge of my bed. "Come sit next to me Ant." He looked even more worried now. He walked overnone the less and sat down next to me. "Ant. I have something to tell you about what happened when I found Sonic beaten and bruised that day we destroyed the doomsday machine." With that he turned to me and gave me his full attention.

Club Rouge Rogue POV

Bunnie sat there mouth hung open in shock. Well after what we told her what happened on our first mission I would be shocked to. We sat there in silence for a few minuets. Im trying not to laugh as I see Gray with a huge smile on his face. Even though he's a prick I always thought he was funny. Gray spoke first. With a laugh he said. "Bunnieyou're starting to drool." This woke her up from her shock."Well that is the most bizarre thing I have ever heard of. I mean didn't the smell of burning flesh get to you guys?" she had a look of disgust on her face. "Nope." I said. "It's kind of like meth. You will do anything to satisfy your addiction." It was Gray this time that said it. He was right though. With addiction if not satisfied you start focusing on it. The real problem was that's all you focused on. It got in the way with our job. If you lose focus you risk being captured or dead. The bad thing is that Gray kept speaking. "It kinda added to the effect. Didn't it Rouge?" I palmed my forehead. "Shut up. Anyways that went on for a few more missions. We would assassinate targets and sad to say have sex. It was ok… until our fifth mission. This was near the end of the doomsday machine. You see the freed-"Grayinterrupted me. "Hold on Rouge. Hey honey you want to hear the rest?" he looked at Bunnie talking to her like she was a little girl. Bunnie was so interested in the story she only nodded in agreement. "Alright then sweetie tell me why a noble freedom fighter like you started to work a job like this where people who don't understand treat the women with no respect?" I knew he was going to go there. Bunnie let out a sigh. "Well I guess I can tell you." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bunnie you don't have to if you don't want to. I know its hard." She put her hand on mine. Ialways hated when my dancers would go home with somebody and come back the next day saying that they can'twork because they fell. I knew it was bullshit but in Bunnies case it was the worst. I hate that coyote. If he wasn't a knight I would rip his head off. The problem is though I know Gray hates it even more. He might act like a pig but he loves women. "No its ok Rouge but I have to get it out eventually." As she started to tell her tale I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. In all honesty mine were to. But not from her I was looking at Gray.

A/N I know I said a few weeks but I managed to find time. Well now you all know what Sonic did. Was it really the Emeralds? Who knows? Well I do. Anyways ill see if I can post the next chapter in a couple of days. If not it might be a week or two. Please review and share if you like. Till then take er easy.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6  
Betrayal

A/N im back and I hope you people are still reading. I hope that this chapter is not to heart retching for you guys. It will explain more things that I have been keeping a mystery. We know what Sonic did but what about the others? Well let's read on and continue.

Kingdom Acorn  
Sally's POV

Antoine didn't know I took up French but today I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't tell him this. The Mobians that he swore to protect have perished. The worst part is it was by the hands of the now king. The fact that it was after the doomsday machine made it even worse. He stood in silence for a few minuets. I speak out to him. "Ant? Are you ok?" I start to worry and fear what he might do. Then he snaps. "Ce bas enfantent vers le bas le morceau foutu de hedgehog de merde. Je baisant pour le tuer que je ne m'inquiete pas s'llest roi!" He's French accent that he has been working so hard to get rid of so we can understand him better is coming out full force now. Bunnie is the only other person I know that can speak fluent French and she taught me a little. I understood Hedgehog because that's not in their language and mother fucker because that's what Bunnie taught me first were the swear words. At any other time this would be funny but the nature of the situation make me worry and scared that Antoine might so something stupid or bold depending on which way I look at it.

He finally calmed down. It was very silent. So silent I could hear Antoine's tears hit the floor. Not since he lost Bunnie after his stupid mistake did he cry. I stood up and hugged him. "It's ok Ant. He didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't his fault." That's not what he wanted to hear. With force he broke my grasp, turned around and smacked me hard across the face. I fell to the floor. While I lay there I stare at him in shock. Tears start to build up in my eyes. It was this anger that made Bunnie leaves him in the first place. I gave him a second chance but it seems that his anger has gotten the best of him. He looked at his hand and then at me and I saw he was not sorry for his actions. He hated my and I don't blame him. "How could you protect him all this time after what he did to the people? YOUR! People? He is despicable. I now hate him with every fur on my body. Sally you are no longer queen to me." Shocked I was speechless. The only person I trust the most to protect me when I sleep now hated me. The best knight and unmatched warrior the kingdom has ever seen is now going stray. I should have kept my mouth shut. "Now if you excuse me I need to talk to some one." He started to leave but I leaped at his leg begging him. The queen begging her servant to stay. "No Ant please don't leave. Sonic didn't know what he was doing he was controlled by the chaos emeralds." I tug and cry at his pant leg and he only looks at me with disgust. "Sally I take my leave." Is all he says? He grabs my wrists and threw me back on the bed. I only lay there horrified as he starts to leave again. But then as he reaches the door someone busted it in knocking him over. He stood up quick drawing his sword from his seethe. "Who's there?" he shouted in demand. And from the debris came a figure I honestly thought I would never see again. There in the door way stood Gray holding a revolver fixed at Antoine head. Behind him was someone I never thought I would see again. my old friend Bunnie Rabbot.

Two hours earlier.  
Club Rouge  
Rouge POV

Bunnie took a deep breath and started to speak. "Ok where should I begin?" I told her. "Begin wherever you want Bun. If it becomes too difficult you can stop at any time. But you know you don't have to tell. Just because this stupid wolf wants you to doesn't mean you have to." Gray just smiled at my insult. "I know Rouge but I think it might help me anyways." And with that she started to tell her tale. I heard it before so I really didn't pay attention I was just looking at wolf who was paying attention to Bunnie. I kept thinking of what he did to me on our last mission together. I scrached my right wing and started to pay attention to Bunnie.

Flashback two years ago

Normal POV

Three years after the defeat of Robotnik. Queen Alicia has past away from cancer only a year prior and it was only king Max who rulled the throne. Around the time where the unfortante death of king Max was right around the corner. Princess Sally became Queen Sally. And with that sparked talk about who would take the throne as king. Mostly everybody knew though. Sonic and Sally were already an item. Some of the unobservant talked about a pink hedgehog stealing Sonics heart but the rumors proved to be false. It was only a young fan of his. Not only does this mean that Sally is now in control of the kingdom but she has to appoint a personal knight to watch over her at all times. In no question she of course deemed Antoine d'coolette as personal bodyguard to the king and herself. Just like he always wanted. They held a great ceremony in the middle of Mobotropolis square. There were games and food galore. It was a great party. A smile never left the newly queens lips. King Sonic himself joined in the games. Mostly racing the young kids and purposely loosing to please the children that they just beat the fasting thing alive.

As soon as it was the dawn of night it was time for the knighting. Antoine was as happy as anyone could be standing on the stage. The wait only lasted for minuets but to Antoine it felt like hours. He was sweating uncontrollably and just when he was just about to pass out from exhaustion the trumpets announcing the King and Queen started to play. From down the isle marched the newly appointed Queen Sally Acorn and the New King Sonic the Hedgehog. Antoine looked at them both and smiled with joy. He thought that Sally was the most beautiful creature on the face of Mobius along with his girlfriend Bunnie that is. But he always thought that he would make a much better king then Sonic. Which was true but he respected the Queens decision. As they walked they took their time like any royal couple should. But to Sonic this was a hassle. Sonic couldn't sit still for the life of him. He wanted to run to the stage. He wanted to run everywhere. But Sally just stopped walking gave him a kiss and calmed him down. She was the only one who could do that. That's why they were perfect. She was Sonics exact opposite. He was cocky, hyper, and lack of focus. She was calm, cool, and collected.

With Sonic calmed down they finally reached the stage. Sonic being who he is saw me and shouted. "Hey Ant! Congrats man! Way past cool!" Sonic was always cheerful. Even in the face of death would he make a joke. "Sonic please. Sir Antoine please kneel." Sally spoken like a true Queen. Antoine did as he was told. All of Mobotropolis stood quiet as King Sonic handed Queen Sally her father's sword trying not to play with it in the process. Sally was proud of him being mature during all this. "Antoine d'colletee. Freedom Fighter, Warrior of Mobius and More important my best friend. I knight you Leader of the Royal Knights." She took the sword and tapped it on his left then on his right shoulder. "Please rise." Sally said. Antoine did as he was told. He stood and looked Sally in the eyes. She walked to him and gave him a big hug. During there embrace she whispered into his ear. "Thank you Antoine. Without you all this would not have been possible. I love you." He rubbed her back and said to her. "Your welcome pri- I mean my Queen." They let go of each other and smiled. As all this was going on Bunnie was in the audience cheering her man on. Happier then usual. Because on that same day she threw up in the morning. Antoine was asking if she was ok and she said that it was the fruit they ate last night. But in reality she knew what it was. After Antoine left to get prepared for the ceremony she went to the local store and bought a very particular item. She then went back home and used the bathroom. The day her man was getting knighted was the day she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't be happier. "Alright let's celebrate. I want to drink." This of course was Sonic. They being as young as they were never drank before. But they all went to the banquet room to feast. They had everything they could want. Booze, fruits both strange and domestic, and of course chili dogs. Bunnie of course did not drink because of her situation; instead she sipped on club soda. Antoine at first didn't drink until Sonic came up to him. "Hey Ant try this." "No thank you your highness but I don't drink." But Sonic being so pushy replied with a smile. "That's an order from your king." Antoine was angry at Sonic but kept his cool. "Ok your majesty." And with that he put the bottle up to his lips and after that his world started to spiral out of control. From a distance a certain Red Echidna was watching this and decided to keep a close eye on him from now on. Knuckles has seen and dealt with people on booze before and he knows that it can turn the most noble of people into a mindless thug. He doesn't know it yet but he will save somebody's life. Someone he never thought would be in danger.

Later that night Antoine was a little buzzed but wasn't wasted so he knew what he was doing. He figured that if he got plastered that he might do something stupid in front of the king and queen so he kept him drinking that night to a little. At a nearby park it was the dead of night. Bunnie and Antoine were walking hand and hand through the park. "Ahh it so peaceful here is it not?" Antoine looked over at Bunnie who even in this night was glowing. "Yes it is sweetheart." She said kind of coldly without looking at him. "How can I tell him?" She thought to herself. Antoine and Bunnie have been together not long after the freedom fighters were even established. He knew her better then she knew herself and vice versa. He stopped and turned to face her, taking both hands in the process. "Bunnie my love. We have known each other for a long time. Every waking minute I fall in love with you more and more. And in my dream while im laying next to you all I dream about is a family together with you." With this said Antoine got on one knee and fumbled around in his pocket. Fear started to strike him when he couldn't find the item he was looking for. With a huge relief he felt the silk outer casing of a ring box. She looked down at him knowing what he was going to do but still surprised. "Antoine honey wh-" She gasped when he pulled out the box and opened it. "Bunnie Rabbot my sweet, my love, my everything. Will you marry me?" there was a pause and Antoine started to sweat with fear. "Yes yes yes!" she said. He jumped and took her in his arm and gave her a kiss that they would remember forever. They walked home not saying much but every once in a while stopping to look at one another and that's all needed to be done.

A/N this next part will more then likely get me in trouble but it contains a detailed sex scene. Including various sexual acts. If this kind of thing bugs you don't read.

They got home and before they entered Antoine swept Bunnie up in his arms and walked strait to the bedroom. using his foot to close the door. He set her down on the bed gently treating her like a delicate flower that she was. He started to remove her heels and threw them aside. He started to kiss her feet then up her legs pushing he dress up a little. Rubbing her steel thighs. She sat up a little and removed Antoine royal vest and then his shirt exposing his upper body. She admired him for a little bit. To her he had the perfect body. Underneath that coyote fur was a six pack she would brag about to her friends Sally, Amy, and her new friend Rouge. She rubbed this area before grabbing the sides of his head to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips locked with each others and their tongues swirled together in a lost of passion. Taking breaths between kisses. She laid him down and stood up. She unzipped her blue royal dress and let it slide off her shoulders. She wore a black lace bra and a black thong. Even though they were at a royal party ever since she saw him knighted she wanted to jump his bones. It was Antoine this time that was admiring her. Her body was slender and had the right amount of curve at all the right places. He never notices her Robot parts it didn't matter to him this was his woman and she was beautiful. She removed her bra first and exposed her breasts to him. This started to get his member hard. She could see his bulge in his royal dress pants. She then turned around and removed her thong bending over in the process to give him a good look at her ass. He was now rock hard and felt the precum in his slacks. She walked to him and started to unbutton his pants and while she pulled them down she lowered her head to give his cock a tickle with her long ears. She threw his pants aside and started to pull down his underwear. Antoine was starting to breathe heavy as soon as his boxers were pulled down enough that his penis flipped out. Bunnie did the same thing as before and gave his penis and balls a little tickle as she pulled them off. She then proceeded to grab the member and bring her mouth down on it. As she started to go down on his cock he moaned. "Yes sweetheart just like that. That feels so good." She started humming in approval only to make Antoine moan in pleasure even more. Antoine watched her head bob up and down on him ears flapping ageist his abs. she proceeded to grab his balls and give them a massage to increase the already unbelievable pleasure. She felt his penis start to thicken in her mouth knowing that he was close to cumming she stood up and walked on the bed over him. "Now sir knight show me how bold you are. Make it last." She said with a smile as she lowered herself on his cock. Antoine howled in pleasure as his penis started to enter her pussy. The good thing about Bunnies legs was that she never got tired. She could do this for hours if she wanted. She started bouncing up and down on him. Antoine looked up at her a saw how beautiful she was. He reached up and started to massage her breasts. "mmm. That feels good sir knight." She said loudly. He was panting louder on the verge of Cumming. "Oh please sir knight do it in me." Just like a knight he did what he was told. He exploded in her which sent her into a frenzy having the best orgasm ever. They fell asleep in each others arms. With Antoine still inside her he said. "I love you." She said with him still inside her. "I love you to my brave knight." "Ill tells him tomorrow."

END SEX SCENE

They woke up about an hour later. Bunnie puking her guts out in the bathroom toilet and Antoine holding her ears. When she was done he said "you ok sweetie?" she stood up. "Yes Ant its just that well lets goes in the kitchen ok honey I will brew some coffee because we need to talk." They walked downstairs and just like she said she brewed a pot of coffee. He took his black and she put lots of cream and sugar in hers. Even the way he sits and drinks coffee is perfect. She thought to herself as she sat down. "Antoine im just going to say it. It was morning sickness." He looked confused at her remark not really understanding until he got the picture. Hey eyes went wide and a huge smile went across his face. He practically jumped up from his chair. "Holy fuck were having a baby! Oh my god! My sweet Bunnie I love you I love you I love you." Bunnie started to laugh trying to keep him from jumping on the table and dancing. All throughout morning still exhausted from before Bunnie was sitting on Antoine lap and Antoine constantly was rubbing her belly. Drinking coffee they just talked and that's the way it was for hours. And to them both it was perfect.

Present  
Club Rouge  
Normal POV

"And that makes me want to fuck you myself." Gray said out loud. "You're such a fucking pig." Rouge shouted at him. This just made him laugh. "Antoine was always so sweet to me. I know it really wasn't his fault what happened but he could of said no. if Knuckles didn't show up that day." She was starting to breakdown. Rouge got up and hugged her friend but it was Gray that spoke. "Look honey you don't have to continue and im sorry for any pain that I caused. I get it he bailed on the wedding didn't he?" Rouge noticed that he actually had compassion in his voice. This made her grin. She has never seen this from him before. Bunnie regained her composer and started to speak again. "Thank you Gray but there wasn't a wedding." She started rubbing he stomach. Gray saw this and went wide eyed with terror. They didn't know each other for long but they became really close. "Bunnie what did he do?" he said with a coldness I have heard before. I knew we were getting to the part that I fear. Not in her telling it but Gray hearing it. Bunnie doesn't know but what she is about to tell him is going to set him over the edge. It will make him go into a rage which he hasn't done since his last mission with me.

Flashback  
Two months later  
Bunnies POV  
As time went on Antoine gotten friendly with the drink. He would go out with the "guys" he would call them which mostly consisted of King Sonic, Sir Miles, and always for some reason Sir knuckles. They all went to there favorite place which was club Rouge. And every time they would drink Knuckles would bring him home passed out or just plain uncontrollable. There has been more then one occasion where Knuckles punch Antoine's lights out because when he drinks he gets violent. Every time Knuckles brought him home he would stay until he fell asleep just to make sure he and I were ok. "How you doing Bunnie." The red echidna asked. He always did. "Im fine Knuckles thank you." I always answered him. If only I knew why he stayed. Maybe things would have been different. Tonight was different though. Knuckles had a worry on his face that bothered me. From across the room I asked him. "Coffee Knucks?" and just coldly like Knuckles always have clearly said no. I don't hold it ageist him. Other then going out with them all he does is protect the master emerald by himself on Angel Island. I decided to get myself coffee instead. When I got up and started to walk into the kitchen I heard Knuckles get up as well. He checked on Antoine one more time. He saw that he was snoring loudly and headed towards the door. I look at him and say. "Leaving?" I knew the answer but this time it was different. He opened the door and stopped. Without looking at me he said. "Bunnie are you ok?" that was unexpected from him. It was already weird him being here knowing that if Ant got drunk he could still find his way home. He always left usually without saying a word maybe just a bye here and there. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged. "I mean are you happy?" he asked still looking at the night sky in my doorway. I started to rub my belly. Been five months pregnant and not showing that much thank god. This is a side of Knuckles I have never seen before. "Yes I am. We are having a baby you know. We had an ultra sound today." Knuckles still stared at the sky taking this all in. "it's going to be a baby boy. We already have a name picked out. I know your not suppose to say it before birth but we are going to name him A.J. Antoine Junior. You think that's nice?" Knuckles just sighed and said. "Beautiful. Please take care of yourself Bunnie I have a bad about tonight." He started walking home to Angel Island. "Huh? That was weird. Oh well. I guess ill go to bed soon." She shut the door. After what was about to happen next she wished Knuckles would of stayed.

As the door shut she looked to the bedroom. And standing in the doorway was her future husband Antoine. But something was different. "Ant? Honey? Are you ok?" I asked him but got no response. His eyes were a mild yellow. Like his liver was failing which I wouldn't be surprised if it was but he wouldn't be standing then. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I really wish Knuckles were here now. He mouthed the word "Why?" or maybe he whispered it but I couldn't here. "What honey?" I said back. To him. He stood there a moment longer just staring at me until he finally gave me a smile. But this wasn't his usual beautiful smile. This was evil sinister grin. He showed all his teeth like he was ready to attack. He turned his head and looked into the kitchen. I couldn't tell what he was looking at but it amused him so. He started to walk that way. He grabbed the carving knife from the block and sat at the kitchen table. This freaked my out. He just sat there staring at nothingness, with a huge grin on his face. Again I called out to him. "Honey do you want me to make you something?" and like before nothing as an answer. He slowly turned his head and called out to me. "Bunnie my sweet please come sit down. I was too scared to do anything else. I walked over and pulled out the chair that was strait across from him trying to keep as much distance as possible away from him. He spoke almost as soon as I sat. "Bunnie? Do you love me?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the knife. "Of course I do honey. I love you more then anything." I told the truth. He slowly raised his head eyes closed not smiling anymore but crying. Tears soaked his fur as he stood up from across the table. "Then you must believe me and trust me when I say this for masters wish must be fulfilled." I was really scared now. This wasn't Antoine no more it was a monster. "Ant baby what are you talking about?" he then opened his eyes and his iris was gone the white and the perfect blue. More blue then Sonic himself was gone. All that was left was solid pukeish yellow. "Bunnie my sweet. I must kill our baby." I didn't have time to react as he jumped over the table and charged at me. I dodged his charge and he fell to the flow hitting his chin. He was now very ungraceful unlike how he used to be. Without thinking I ran upstairs to the nearest bedroom and locked the door. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! LET ME KILL THAT A.J.!" that last part got to me as I started crying uncontrollably. The person that I love the most is now trying to gut me like a fish and kill our child. I felt horrible like there was no hope. Antoine my future husband started to bang on the door. "LET ME IN STUPID CUNT! MASTER WILLS IT." Who was this master? And why does he want my baby dead. Then there was a loud crash coming from the foyer entrance. Someone forced their way in. I heard shouting and then a thud like a piece of wood fell to the floor and then silence. Afraid and worried the same time I started to ease my way out of the room. It was dark I couldn't see well but I managed to find the top of the stairs. When I looked down my heart jumped with joy as I saw the red echidna Knuckles looking up at me. His eyes were not welcoming though but of that of horror. He shouted up to me. "Bunnie he's still up there! Get down here!" I took the first step down the stairs and a hand grabbed my left ankle. "AHHH!" I screamed as I went tumbling forward hitting my head and landing on my stomach multiple times. "BUNNIE!" Knuckles cried out to me and caught me before I landed on the floor. "It is done master." Ant said out loud at us with that damn evil smile. My head was spinning in Knuckles arms. "Stay with me Bunnie." Knuckles said as he put me down. My head was on his lap as I told him. "Thank you." But he looked down and saw the blood coming from beneath my dress. When I looked I passed out.

Present.  
Club Rouge  
Bunnie POV

"I don't remember how I got to the hospital but im sure Knuckles took me. Antoine went strait to the Palace. I have never seen him again. Nor do I want to. I don't even know if he remembers. I just hate him so much." She starts to cry again and I embrace her. But over her shoulder Gray is silent not looking at us. I see that his hands are clenched in a fist. "Fuck him" Gray says. But to no one. "Gray?" I say to him worried. He opens his hands and looks at them. They are bleeding from his claws. With a smile that I know so well he just left without saying a word. "GRAY DON'T!" I shout at him. But to no avail. "What's wrong?" Bunnie asked with concern. I pull her arm without saying anything and jump in my car. I take off like a bat out of hell… literally. "Rouge what is the matter?! Why did Gray leave?" she almost panicked until I answered her. "Bunnie. Gray loves women. Yeah he's a pig but whenever people are hurt mostly women he feels like he has a duty to uphold. Im telling you now that he is going to kill Antoine." This made Bunnies heart drop. But before she could say anything my phone went off. Looking down at my caller ID I saw that it was the commander. "Shit" I say to myself which made Bunnie worry a little more. Right now she's is a fragile state I just hope she can stay strong enough. I answer "Yes sir right now is not a good time. WHAT!" I gasp. The commander said that an employee of mine was found hung and gutted in a nearby alleyway. "Ok ill be their soon." The street where she was found was right around the corner. I turn the wheel to pull over. "Rouge what are we doing? We got to get to Gray" I looked at her with serous eyes. "Bunnie sweetie I need you to stop wolf from doing something stupid. Please be strong." I got out and ran to the murder sight.

Kingdom Acorn  
Sally's POV

I lay there holding my cheek from the blow Ant gave me. It wasn't him it was whatever had control of him when he did that to Bunnie. Back then I wanted him dead but Sonic believed him so he stayed head of the knights. But I fear for his life as I see Gray the merc that I hired to find Sonic and Antoine staring each other down ready to fight to the death. The most shocking thing of all was not either of them but my old friend standing there not doing a thing. "PUT THE SWORD DOWN MOTHER FUCKER!" Gray screamed at Antoine. "You put your gun down first." Ant calmly ordered Gray. I didn't think he would do it but Gray handed over his gun to Bunnie who gladly accepted it. Guards started to rush the room and Gray only needed to say one thing. "Bunnie." With that Bunnie turned around and pointed the gun at the guards. "Back the fuck off and let them fight! Or I will put a bullet in anyone of you!" She looked back at me. "You to sally girl. Let them fight it out." Antoine knew what Gray wanted and put his sword down and put up his fists. "This is just going to make your defeat just sweeter. Tell me though why?" Gray put up his fists as well. "For Bunnie." This caught Antoine off guard and Gray delivered the first of many blows.

A/N Whew! See Gray isn't all bad. Chip is dead… that was quick. Who did it? Will Antoine make up with Bunnie or will Gray kill him before he can say anything. The fight scene will be in the next chapter. What did you guys think? Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First kill

Nearby alleyway next to club Rouge.

Rouge POV

I left Bunnie in charge of keeping Gray in check. I wondered if that was a good idea. Bunnie and Antoine need closure anyways. I kept running down the street moving people out of my way as I went. They gave me a hateful look as I passed them. I just ignored them. I just hope that the commander was wrong and it was nobody I knew. My mind kept wondering of who it could be then went to a sudden stop when I saw the GUN trucks. I started to run even faster. I could have flew but that would expose my wing and GUN doesn't know about that yet. When I arrived a rookie GUN agent gave me a salute and I did back. He stared at me for a few seconds until I broke the silence. "Well? What the fuck you standing there for? Take me to the murder!" this gave the young kid a jump. "Y-Yesmaim!" he hurried off quick and I followed. Around the corner I heard lots of conversation between Forensicspecialists. Some were saying that this is the worst they ever seen. I had to see for myself. I was nearing the site and I slowed my pace to a quick walk. They saw me and got out the way. I saw worry in their eyes as I passed. I turned the corner into the alleyway and what I saw made me gasp. It was Delilah my bartender and my friend.

The tears were starting to build up in my eyes but I held them back. I needed to be a professional. She was hung by bailing wire from a lamp post. The light in the lamp was busted. Her fur was covered in glass and blood. She was naked her breasts unrecognizable by the huge jagged gash that went vertically from her neck down her torso to her crotch. The wire holding her up was halfway through her hands fragments of her bones could be seen within the cuts. Each one of her feet were half missing. All of her ten toes were in different places. Her feet were also bound together with wire and were starting to eat at her skin. I looked up and noticed different graffiti spray painted around in an arc above her head. There were seven words above her head. Six were making an arc and the seventh was in a strait line with arrows pointing at her. While I was studying the situation the rookie that had led me to the sight gave me a look of worry. I looked down at him and said. "You can go." If as he was chased by wolfs he hauled back to his postprobably relived to leave. I know I would be.

The six words that arced above her head were in different colors. From left to right they were green, cyan, silver, purple, red, and finally blue. The word pointed to her was in yellow. I stand in awe as I study the words trying to make any sense out of them. The six words were. Immortal, innocence, mind, royal, fire, and speed. The word above her head was timid. That one made sense as I know that Delilah was always the timid type. Noticing her body more I saw a faint hint of black in her ribcage. I walked up to the nearest forensic specialist. He was wearing a black standard uniform with the bold white letters of GUN on its back. "Can I get some gloves?" he looked at me with anger and confusion. "Miss I don't know who you are but you need to leave the crime scene now." this made me furious. "Listen here you piece of shit look at my fucking badge! Do you know what that fucking says? Do you know who the fuck I am!?" she actually waited for an answer. The badge said Rouge the batspecial agent of GUN class 1A. The specialist eyes went wide. Class 1A was a step below top brass class of S. then above S was GUN director. "Im sorry maim I didn't know." He started to shake. "Well now you sure as hell do! Now the fucking gloves!" she screamed at him. He ran back to the truck and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. He handed it over to me trying not to make eye contact. I smiled and said. "Thank you now run along and do your job." He nodded at me and went off to do whatever.

I walked up to Delilah's corpse and stuck my hand through her wound. Some of her intestine fell out and sloped onto the ground. The smell of her insides was awful. It was the smell of rotten eggs and ammonia. The ammonia wasprobably so there were no fingerprints. I looked at her body ready to vomit at anytime. Her ass was covered in fecesrealizing that sometimes upon death the bowels gave way. I puked in my mouth a little but swallowed the sour chunks and started to reach into her gaping wound. I reached around the mushy organs with my head turned to the side to avoid splatter. The last thing I want is a mouthful of my friend'sblood as delightful as that sounds. I felt something thatdoesn't belong. I grabbed it and pulled it out. Looking down at my discovery I found a plastic bag and inside was a video cassette with a note saying "Rouge do not show Sal." And under the phrase was a name I did not expect to see. Sonic.

Kingdom Acorn

Normal POV

"It's been a long time coming Antoine." Gray spoke to him staring him down. "Yes it has your pitiful excuse of a Mobian." Gray laughed and leaned forward to speak to his foe. "At least I didn't kill my fiancé unborn child you FUCK!" Gray lunged forward spearing Antoine to the ground. As they hit the floor Antoine used the momentum to flip him over and send him flying into the nearby table. As Gray was getting up Antoine grabbed his head and knees him in the face. Gray shoots up with pain. Antoine then proceeds to swing a right hook but Gray ducks and grabs his waist. Using his strength Gray picks him up and slams him to the ground. He lets out a grunt as he hits the ground. Gray gets down and straddles him with a bloody smile that he got from the knee earlier. "FUCK YOU!" Gray yells and starts raining down blows to Antoine's face. Gray grins with delight with each hit. After the forth hit he hears his muzzle crack. Blood started to form around the coyote's mouth. His right eye started to swell. But what Gray didn't know was that even though Gray was the better warrior he was the smarter fighter. "Come on Ant just take a few more." He thought to himself. Gray landed one last punch before he got up. Sally ran to Antoine's side. "Ant? Ant? Are you ok? Please be ok!" He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. While Antoine was lying down faking Gray was looking at Bunnie who had tears in her eyes. "Look im sorry Bunnie. But he needed to pay for what he did." All she did was nod and look at him with sore puffy eyes. Then she turned her attention to Antoine who was up holding a hidden knife going for Gray. Her eyes wide with horror as she said. "Gray look out!" Gray smiled and without looking at Ant helifted up his left boot and pulled a pocket pistol out and turned. Antoine got to him first plunging the entire 8inch blade into Grays gut. Gray fell backward and before the darkness over came him he pointed the gun at Antoine and fired not caring where he hit. The bullet ripped into the side of Ants belly. Antoine flew to the side next to Sally. They both lay on their backs both with blood spewing out of their mouths. They both had a girl with them Bunnie next to Gray and Sally next to Antoine. The only difference being that Gray was smiling as he slipped into darkness.

Dream WARNING SEX SCENE

Grays POV

I shot up awake in my bed. My shirt is off revealing my scars. Next to me is Bunnie naked showing her amazingbreasts. I get up and walk out the room. But I don't leave my apartment. I walk into my room again and when I turn around there is no door. I turn around again and there is Bunnie lying on my mattress. "What are you doing honey Bunnie?" I wink at her. She gives me a sexy smile as she speaks. "Just want to repay you Mr. Big bad Wolf." Sheproceeds to take off her top showing the white lace bra underneath. "Bunnie you look amazing. But whites not your color." And if on cue a voice came from behind me. "How about black then?" it was Sally wearing a black corset and black crotch less panties. "That's much better but its not you your highness." Daja vu set in as another voice spoke yet again. "How about me then?" Gray looked to his right and there was Rouge in Red lace and a fiery red thong. "Rouge my sweet you have it down." Sally from behind gave out asqueak of disproval and pushed me on the bed next to Bunnie. Bunnie grabbed my right arm and pinned it on the bed while Sally jumped on me and kissed me. Our tonguesdanced with joy and her scent was that of nothing I have smelled before. She broke the kiss leaving me wanting more and tapped my nuzzle seductively. Then Sally grabbed my left arm and held me down. Both women while holding me down rubbed my chest and squeezed my nipples playfully causing me pleasure through pain. "It's my turn now." Rouge stated as she walked towards me. She grabbed the zipper of my jeans and pulled them down. She threw them on the floor and rubbed my bulge through my underwear. "Ohh Rouge don't tease." I moan at her. She pulls myunderwear down and throws that next to my jeans. She grabs hold of my rock hard penis and begins to stroke. "Oh fuck Rouge you do that so good." I break free from Sally's hold and start kissing her again. Bunnie lets go of me and slides down next to Rouge. She grabs Rouge head and turns it next to her. While Rouge is still stroking my member she starts to make out with Bunnie. Im too busy sticking my tonguedown Sally's throat to watch the others doing the same. This goes on for a few moments until Rouge looks at Bunnie after breaking their kiss. "Are you ready?" Rouge says to her. "Yes boss." Bunnie says back. Sally breaks our hold and I look down at the two beauties. Rouge grabs the back of Bunnies head and lowers it on my shaft. The pleasure is amazing and my mouth is open wide. I arch my back and moan loudly. Bunnie starts to bob her head then Rouge Chuckles as she forces her head all the way down. Bunnie starts to gag as Rouge finally lets her up. Bunnie wipes her mouth and smiles at Rouge. "Bitch." She said with a laugh. I looked over at Sally who was rubbing her clit watching them having fun. I told her. "Sal why don't you go down there and give them company." She smiled and clapped in excitement. Sally got down and lay on her back. She scooted underneath Rouge until her face was near Rouges Pussy. She raised her head a little and stuck out her tongue and started to lick Rouges slit. Rouge gasped and shivered asSally's tongue invaded her pussy. "Oh fuck Sally I didn't think the queen could be so good at eating pussy." Rouge shouted out loud. To my disappointment Bunnie head comes off my dick sucking as she went causing a loud pop to echo through the room. "Oh she is. You remember back at the Knothole don't you Sally girl." Sally giggled and said. "Ohyeah Bunnie that was a fun night." They all start to laugh until I say to them. "Uh girls. You can't leave me alone like this my balls will start turning blue." I gave then a wink. Rouge directs the other girls. "Sally Bunnie keeps him occupied." They nod at each other when Rouge gets on the bed and stands over me. "Ok hot stuff you been talking too much." She says as she lowers herself on my face until her pussy is just out of reach. I smell her and it is divine. I start to whine as I want to taste her so bad. "Rouge im going toget mean if you don't come here." I say to her. I can see that her pussy is still wet from Sally's licking earlier. She lowers and I lap my tongue up and down her clit. While this was going on Bunnie was upside down sticking my balls in her mouth and Sally was deep throating my cock. Sally was the first to stand up. Bunnie upgraded form my balls to my cock picking up where Sal left off. Sal stood on top of the bed. Her back was turned to me. I looked around Rouge and saw her. Her pussy was dripping with juices as she lowered her self moving Bunnie out of the way. "Get ready bad wolf." She looked at me when she said this. She turned back around and lowered herself on my dick. Her pussy was so tight it almost hurt. She started to bounce up and down squeezing her tits while doing so. Bunnie feeling alone moved on the bead having her feet near me she massaged my balls while I played with her clit making her moan as I fingered her. Everything was going great until Rougestopped and just stared at me. "Rouge? Sweetie?" her mouth opened and it was lined with razor sharp teeth. Looking down at Bunnie and Sally they had the same set of teeth. Rouge didn't say anything as she snapped forward and tore out my neck. All I could to was gargle. Sally got off my dick and proceeded to rip it off. She raised her head and let my once attached member slide down her throat. Bunnie on the other hand when strait to my face and smiled. The horror before me lifted my head and bit it whole.

END SEX SCENE.

Station Square hospital.

Normal POV.

Gray snaps his eyes open and sits up quick. Rouge alsosnaps up from her sleep next to him in a chair. Rouge rubsher eyes. "Well about time you woke up." She smiled at the wolf. Gray lies back down and looks Rouge. "Well im glad your beautiful eyes are the first thing I see. You know Idreamt of you?" Rouge gets a shocked look after he said this. "He dreams of me?" Rouge thought to herself. She played it cool. "Oh yeah? How was it?" she asked knowing it was a sexual dream. That's all he dreams of and Rouge knows this. She leans closer to him. "Was I good?" she asked playing with him. Gray showed his teeth in a big grin. "Oh yeah you were… and so was Bunnie and Sally. They really like each other you know." Rouge looked disgusted and hit him in his bandage. "Fucking pig." Gray busted out laughing. "Geese Rouge about time you get it." Gray had a bandage surrounding his stomach from the wound of Antoine knife. Gray removes the blanket and looks at himself. He lets out a sigh. "More scars… great like I don't have enough already." In fact Grays body was covered with scars and missing patches of fur. All form different jobs. He only took the most dangerous one or suicide runs as the other merc call them. But none the less he has both earned respect and hate tread in their eyes. Respect for being the best in the game. Hatetred mostly through jealously that theycan't do the things he can. He shakes his head and asks Rouge. "So. Where were you during this?" Rouge looked at him with a concerned look. "On the way I g-" Rouge stops as he puts his hand up. Grays ears perk up and he moves thecurtain separating the two beds in the room. On the other bed unaware of the wolf are Antoine and Bunnie. There both smiling. Gray closes the curtain and lets out a low growl. Rouge just smiles. "Stop acting cute Gray. They made up. Maybe not ready to get married again or have a child butdefiantly on talking terms." Rouge was happy for them. "Whatever Rouge. That still doesn't deny what he did." Rouge frowns as she moves closer kneeling next to him making sure Bunnie and Antoine couldn't hear what she was about to say. "I don't think Antoine was himself that day. I mean literally." Gray looked in confusion. "Come to my apartment and ill show you what I mean." Gray just nodded and rouge stood up. "So my big wolf up on your feet." Gray smiled at the bat. "Yeah yeah." He swung his leg off the bed and got off with a hop. He spots the two next to him. "Hold on Rouge. Hey Bunnie." She looks at him with a smile. Heimmediately thinks about the dream he had with her in it. "Are you ok?" he says to her. "Yep Ant and I are talking again. Thank you." Bunnie gives him a hug being careful to avoid his wound. Gray gave her a big smell taking in her scent. She never smelled sweeter. He walked over to Ant and just smiled not saying anything. To grays surpriseAntoine spoke first. "Im sor-" Gray stopped him and said. "Shut up Ant. Your ok in my book." He walked out with Rouge. Ant looked confused when he left. "What was that all about you think?" he said to Bunnie "Antoine dear you earned his respect."

A/N this was kind of a filler sorry I promise the next one will be more exciting. Here's the deal I can only post two maybe threes chapters every three weeks because of my work but im trying my best. And welcome Foxfire251 thank you for your reviews the reviews is what keeps me going. Thank you HTKwolfe777 what we got going is providing me with a lot of inspiration. Till next time keep writing.


	8. Sonics act

Chapter 8  
Sonic Act

A/N Alright I know last chapter wasn't that exciting but from here on out I will try to make them very interesting to you guys. So from here on the chapters will start to get darker and darker not so much sex but more gore and insanity.

Rouge Apartment  
Rouges POV

I walked into the hallway leading up to my apartment. The walls were painted a bright white. So bright that the angels in heaven would need sun glasses. The complex wasn't in that good of a neighborhood but my job sometimes requires me to have a low profile and this is the best spot. As I walk with Gray walking a few steps behind me we start to pass other peoples doors. I can hear various conversations going on. I usually know who is who as I pass by. The first door on my left I can hear two women fighting. From what I gathered they are lesbians that argue over telling one of their parents about their love life. Grey of course is smiling and has his ear to the door listening to their conversation. "Gray leave it be. You can't help everybody." Gray lifts his head off the door and looks at me. "Rouge my sweet. I don't want to help everybody it just happens that way." Before I can stop him he knocks on the door. The conversation stops as one of them answers the door. The two girls are both echidnas. One a dark almost blackish blue, this would be Stacy and the other is a light brown, her name is Heather. From what I know both of them are naturists. They are always doing some sort of rally for the environment or women rights. It was Heather who opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked Gray. Gray always had a way with women. Lesbian or not he could almost always make them do anything he wants.

"Hi my name is Gray and im a friend of your neighbor Rouge. I heard arguing so I came to see if everything is ok." Gray gave them a worried look that I have seen him use before. He is buttering them up. Heather looks down tiring to avoid Gray's eyes. "Yes everything is fine me and my partner her are just having a heated conversation." I hear Stacy yell at Heather from inside the room. "No let him in lets see if he understands!" heather sighs and moves aside for Gray. He turns his head at me. "You coming babe?" I start walking to him knowing that whatever is wrong Gray is going to put his two cents in.

"You guys can sit down if you like." She points over to a love seat across the room. Their apartment was the exact copy of mine. It was basically four walls and a bathroom. We sit down and wait for them to get settled. Heather was wearing a white tube top and green shorts. While Stacy was wearing a basic pair of jeans and a black shirt with some metal band I don't know. If I didn't know them I would have thought that they were on opposite ends of Mobius. They sit down and Gray is the first to say something. "Ahh the Brutal Restraints I didn't know they were touring." I laugh as I say to him. "Leave it to you Gray to know her bands." Gray smiles at my comment and looks back at Stacy. "Im into doom metal. Have you heard of the Mobian Sin? I hear their coming to Station Square stadium soon I was going to buy some tickets." Her eyes widen with joy as she answers. "Oh my god I love them. Their song Echidna Death Machine is my favorite." Gray looks at her with a new found aspiration. "Yeah that's a good one maybe we can all go together." I nudge at him telling him to hurry up. "But we will talk about it later. What were you guys fighting about?" Heather looks at Gray. "Stacy thinks that we should tell our parents that we are gay. I don't think it's a good idea right now." Gray laughs. "Really is that what you guys are fighting about? Just tell them. It really is not a big deal. Especially in today's standards. Im happy as shit for you two." They both smiled. "We will talk about it." Stacy said to Gray. I just sat and watched Gray worked his magic. "Besides you girls are too pretty to worry about that crap. Who cares if they don't like it? As long as you love each other it shouldn't matter." Gray looks over at me and winks. "Love concurs all. Or that's what they say anyways." I smile at him. "Gray if you're done with your speech we really need to get going." He sighed and laughed a little. "Geese always being rushed." He stands up and walks over to the two female echidnas. "It was nice meeting you guys. Stacy ill get in touch with Rouge here about those Mobian Sin tickets." She smiled a wide smile. "Thank you guys for visiting." Heather announced. Gray was already gone when I spoke to her. "Thanks for having us." With that I left the room.

Gray was standing right around the corner. "Was all that really necessary Gray." Gray nodded and without an explanation said. "Yep." We pass a couple of more room not hearing anything before we reach my door. Across the way we can hear two people having sex. The Women is moaning loudly and the Guy is saying something that I can't understand. I was about to put my keys in the door when Gray spoke. "You think I can talk to them as well?" I looked at him and smiled. "Probably. She is a nymphomaniac. New guy every week." Gray just laughed as we entered my apartment. The room was the same as the lesbos down the hall. "Well Rouge were here what now? Oh look a bed." I punched him in the shoulder and said. "In your dreams Wolf." He replied. "Always." I walk over to the TV and hook up the VHS. Why sonic just couldn't spend an extra 5 bucks for a DVD I have no idea. After hooking it up I turn around and not surprising that Gray has his boots off and is lying on my couch. He rubs in front of him. "Well honey is it movie time?" I respond to him. "Yes it is which means its time to get serious. So get the fuck up." He senses the tone in my voice as he snaps up putting his boots back on. I sit next to him hoping he is prepared to see what I saw. I saw only five minuets of it but it was enough to get the point. When we are settled I grab the remote and hit the play button.

Alleyway prior to Delilah's death.  
Normal POV.

Sonic is walking down an empty street all that can be heard is him breathing hard. As he nears an alleyway behind club Rouge he stops as someone calls his name. "Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog." The camera swings around to show a chipmunk that is only in her bra and panties. Sonic calls out to her. "Who are you?" she walks closer as she undoes her bra. "My name is Delilah. I was wondering if you would like to have a little bit of fun. I always wanted to fuck a hero." She walks closer and Sonic starts to back away slowly. A hand rises in front of the camera. "No I must be going." She then proceeds to turn around and bend over removing her black panties in the process exposing her ass and pussy to the blue blur. "You don't want this pussy? Or if you want you can have the ass?" Sonic can be heard getting agitated. "Go home whore." He says to her. The camera swing around yet again and he begins to walk away. A sound of something can be heard grinding on the concrete. The camera swing around once more and Delilah is charging at sonic with a rusty pipe from the ground. Her eyes are jet black as she yells out an inmobian scream. She holds the pipe above her head and try's to bring it down on Sonics head but Sonic using his speed and side stepped and she went forward. While she was stumbling forward Sonic ran at her and sweeped her leg knocking her to the ground. She dropped the pipe and Sonic quickly picked it up. He stood on her and brought the pipe down and all that could be heard was a thud as the pipe connected with Delilah's head. Sonic sets down the camera so it is facing the body of an unconscious chipmunk. The body is then dragged into the alley way. After a few moments there is nothing until footsteps can be heard. A white gloved hand reaches in front of the camera and it shuts off.

Rouges apartment.  
Normal POV

Rouge looks at Gray and says. "I haven't seen anything after this. I figured I would show you before I watch the rest." Gray says nothing as he is concentrating on the black screen waiting for what happens next. This makes Rouges stomach turn as he has never been this way before. She looks forward at the screen and hits the play button once again.

Alleyway  
Normal POV

After a few seconds of nothing Sonics face appears in front of the camera as he is adjusting it on some sort of stand. After a few seconds his head snaps to the left as he takes a deep breath in. he looks back at the camera with the same jet black eyes Delilah's had earlier. He stays like this for a few moments. During this he some type of movement can be seen in the background. He shakes his head and return back to normal. "Oh god it's getting stronger but I have been holding my own so far." He looks away from the camera and sheds a tear then wipes it away. He looks at the camera once again. "This is my evidence that there is something very evil going on. I just hope he finds out in time." He stands and walks over to Delilah. She is shaking and tiring to free herself. She is hung from the alleyway lamppost. Blood is already running down her arms as she try's to break free from the bailing wire. Sonic looks up but closes his eyes and shakes his head. He walks out of camera to his right. "I will ask you once. Who possesses you?" he walks back into frame and he is holding a pair of hedge clippers. "Fuck you! You pathetic excuse of a hedgehog!" she yells at him. She then spits in his face. Sonic wipes it off with disgust. He looks down and whispers. "Im sorry Sal." He walks up to her and opens the clippers. He put her pinky toe and the one next to it on her left foot in between the soon to be blood stain blades. With force he closes them and both her toes come off in one clean swipe. Delilah's eyes when wide but she didn't scream. This confused Sonic a bit but still proceeded to snip each of her toes off.  
By the time he was done blood started to form a decent sized pool at his feet. His red and white sneakers were now completely a crimson red. His white chest now had patches of blood stains on it. He was breathing hard as adrenaline and exhaustion both were settling in. "who is possessing you?" he asked again. She remained silent. Sonic was shocked as he went to her thinking she was dead. He started to shake her now deformed feet. "Hey you alive?" she snapped her eyes open and laughed a demented laugh. She then kicked her feet forward and sprayed blood all over sonic face. Some got in his mouth. Even though he tasted enough blood at the destruction of the doomsday machine he doesn't remember. He thinks this is his first time. He moves over to the corner still half in view of the camera and starts to hurl. After his finishes he runs back over mad as hell and starts to cut off a section of her feet. After he finishes blood is up a couple of inches of his sneakers. He wiggles his toes noticing blood started to seep into his shoes. The chipmunk head snaps forward and stares at Sonic.

He looks up and shouts. "Is that you demon? Who are you?" she starts to speak but not in her voice. It's a voice of a man that sounds like he has a voice changer down too low. "Speed, Royal. Immortal, Mind, Fire, innocence, and Timid… this one was timid. Those are your clues." The voice disappeared. The black form Delilah's eyes went from a jet black to a normal brown. Though all the blood loss she could only weakly say. "W-hat?" Sonic looks up at her and says. "Im so sorry, but you have to die." She looked at the blue hedgehog. "S-Sonic?" sonic backs away and curls up into a ball. He proceeds to charge at her with a spin dash. Starting at her lower gut he worked her way up leaving jagged cut and her intestine falling out and hitting the ground with a plop. She was dead halfway though but Sonic didn't stop until he reached the neck. His un curled and landed on his feet. He then got on his hand and knees in the blood. "Oh god im sorry!" he shouts as he pounds the ground and all that can be heard is a splash as blood is spatter even farther. The once blue hedgehog is now red as blood covers his entire body. He looks down as tears can be seen hitting the blood pool. Walking over to the side again he pulls out a bag that consists of various spray paints. He sets it on a nearby table and pulls out a baggie and a permanent marker. He writes on it for a few minuets the proceeds to walk back to the camera. He looks in the lens blood covering his face. "This is my evidence to you Rouge just please don't tell Sally it will break her heart." He reaches up and shuts the camera off.

Rouges Apartment.  
Grays POV

When the screen turns black Rouge gets up and runs to the bathroom as she starts to vomit in the toilet. I saw that some spatter got on her wings so I walked over to hold them up for her. Looking at her right wing I see metal stitches and a memory hits me like a ton of bricks. The memory is me standing over her holding a piece of wood and her screaming. "No Gray! I love you!" I look away disgusted with myself. She never brings up out final mission together but I know someday I will have to confront my demons. She pulls her head out of the toilet and just sits there. "Gray what is going on?" I told her the truth. "I don't know babe but we will find out." I start to think I should have stayed out of all this. This goes way beyond a missing hedgehog and I don't think Sally knows about it. I give her a hand getting up and she starts to wash her mouth out in the sink. When she is finished she looks at me and says. "We need to talk to Miles. When Sonic has a problem he always goes to him." I nod and we head out the door. The woman across the hall is still having sex. This would usually make me smile but all of a sudden im not in a smiling mood.

We reach the entrance to the complex and I ask her. "Where does Tails stay now." she told me that he stays in his lab at the mystic ruins so we drive off in that direction. "You know no one has heard of him for some time. Not even GUN who he's employed to as a weapons contractor." My heart drops as rouge tells me this. We reach a stoplight and my mind starts wondering. Images fill my head of Tails being the one hung up with his eyes hanging from his eye socket and a river of blood flowing from them. A honk from behind me wakes me from my daze as I start to drive again. "You ok Gray?" I just nod and say. "I hope so."

We reach tails lab and get out of the car. As we walk up Rouge speaks. "Let me knock. He doesn't know you but I used to baby sit him after Bunnie started to dance. Sally didn't trust a stripper watching him. He was only 12 then. I thought he was fine on his own but Sally was over protective. That was until Tails snapped." I look at her with curiosity. 'Snapped?" I ask. She nods as we reach the door. Rouge rings the door bell and it slides open quickly. What I see make my eyes wide. Standing before us is a young fox that used to be Miles Prower. But this fox face is covered in deep scars from what looks like a knife and one big wide scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. He stands there pointing a 45 at the two of us. Rouge snaps back holding her arms up. "Tails sweetie what happened?" he dropped his gun and hug her crying. His tears hitting her chest. He stepped back and though blood shot eyes he said to us. "It was Sonic."

A/N I hope this chapter was much more interesting then the last. Like I said earlier these chapters will be getting darker and darker. Expect more gore HAHAHAH!... Sorry got carried away. Please read and review. It keeps the words flowing. Till next time keep writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Demons and Wizards

A/N well? I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Maybe I can make this one better. Welcome our new follower SharkTrap welcome to the party. Alright let's read more yay!

Castle Acorn

Sally's POV

I grab the remote control and shut of the TV in front of me as I sit on the edge of my bed. I can't stand it no more. I need to find Sonic and I will just do it myself. I hope Gray is close but the news on the T.V. says that the bartender that worked at Club Rouge was found with jagged cuts down the length of her body. I know those jagged cuts anywhere. There signature cut by a spin dash. Only three people I know can do that. The first two being Shadow and Amy. Amy is the fan girl of Sonics that has been trying to steal his heart away from me. It's fine really, she's not the first girl to love the hero of Mobius but after she knew how to spin dash I figured she has become a little obsessive. And from what I saw this was too much even for Shadow. So that leaves one person and that's Sonic. He finally snapped. The horror of what he did back five years ago was still branded in my brain but I have been able to push it back. But after this it came back full force. Sonic had the ability to destroy cities. I have seen it myself. He needs to be stopped.

I shed my gown exposing my bare body to the open air. I felt good as I always do but I don't think it's a good idea for the queen to walk around bare ass. I walk over to my closet and walk in. my closet is big enough to make into another bedroom. As I walk in all I see is royal dresses and various gowns only suited for royal events. It's sad really I used to love going on adventures. It's the only thing Sonic and I had in common really. Buts that's all we needed. In the far corner untouched for years is an area of clothes that Icouldn't let go of. Just your everyday attire. I cherish these clothes that cost a mere 10 rings then the standard Royal dress costing 400 rings. They were much more fitting as well. I grab a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I put on the top and look in the mirror. Laughing I take it back off as I forgot to put on a bra. I guess im just to excited to wear these clothes to remember everything. I grab a white bra and put it on. Back in the knothole days Male Mobian didn't wear clothes but the females only had to have their private parts covered. Everything was fine until Metropolis wasreclaimed. Soon after some so called "Rebel females." Started to only walk around with nothing but nipple tassels and a piece of cloth covering their lower region. Shortly after this epidemic a law was enforced that all of Mobians while in the kingdom and neighboring cities such as Station Square had to be fully clothed.

After putting the bra on I proceeded to put the tank back on and grabbed a pair of black underwear which I hadan abundance of because Sonic liked them so much. He said when I wear them I look to his eyes like a bad girl. This thought made me giggle. I grabbed the skinny jeans a started to wiggle into them. As soon as I pulled them up I zipped the zipper and buttoned the button. I looked at myself in the mirror. Satisfied I walked to the safe on the floor and entered the pass code. 7532. Those numbers are the first fournumbers to Nicole's serial number. The door opened with a hiss which was the air lock releasing which kept all moisture and dust out. "Hello old friends." I say to the objects that lie in the built in floor safe. I reach down and pull out a blue vest and a pair of matching boots. I lay them next to me and rub the fabric. A small smile appears on my face as I remember when things were tough but we had each other. Letting out a sigh I reach down and pull out the pistol I used to carry with me on our missions. I remember I killed only one living person. I hated the feeling but there was no other way to stop him. He worked with Ivo's little bratty likenephew. That doesn't matter though, he dead thank god. The sight of the last item makes me shed a tear almost instantly. I reach down and pull out my best friend I ever had. "Hello Nicole." I say as I start sobbing. I never thought I missed her so much as I hold her to my chest. The light on the computer comes on saying. "Hello Sally it's been a long time. What can I do for you?" I rub my tears away and say. "Nothing Nicole im just glad to see you again." as if a show of Mobian emotion. "Same to you Sally." After a moment Nicole powers off as to save her 500 year battery. I grab my bag and put all my items in it.

As I exit my room a guard approaches me with a look like I wasn't the queen because of the clothes I was wearing. "Your highness? Is there anything I can do for you?" I wave him off. "No thank you. You may return to your post." He gives me a salute and returns to the entrance to my chambers. As I move though the main hall of the kingdom I see my servants and guard look at me. Some look at me in confusion but some of the others look at me in concern. I pay them no mind though as I walk down the steps to thecourtesy car with our personal Shaffer Allen. He was our personal driver before I was born driving my parents wherever they needed to go. He's pushing 60 now and he started when he was 20. He's been in our family for 40 years he has heard all of the secrets of the kingdom. We trust him like he was part of the family. To me he was. He was spry for his age though. Even though he was 60 he acted half his age. He was a badger that started to get gray around his muzzle. He was tall for a Mobian and a bit skinny but he held himself pretty well. He walks over to the backseat door and opens it. "My my your highness you look beautiful." I don't know what it was about him but he always had a way to make me blush. "Thank you handsome." I say in return my smile fades as I tell him. "Allen I think ill just take the car myself. I will give me time to think. You know with the king missing and all." I feel as though im milking that excuse dry but for the most part it's true. He closed the door and walked to the driver side and opens it for me. I get in and he shuts the door gently making sure im in. I roll down the window and speak to him, "Allen I think im going to be gone for a while. Im going to the hospital to visit Antoine and to let him knows he is in charge. You may want to bring the secondary car out of the garage." He nods to me and says. "Yes you majesty… its ok I understand. Ill takes my leave." With that he left. I wasn't to sure what he meant but he always used to say I had my fathers look in my eyes and he knew my father more then he knew himself. I took offtowards the hospital.

I took the scenic route like I always do. I find it to be peaceful and there's always less traffic. But one part always make me sad and that's when I go over the third hill and I start to see the wall around what most people just call the outskirts of Mobius. Form what I heard that's where Grays from. That place is more of a prison then a home. That area of Metropolis houses the worst people ever known that are not criminals. It's a step below Prison Island. I drive pass it but slow down to a stop at the entrance. I turn right down the street and reach the guard post that you suppose tocheck into before they open the steel doors leading into the outskirts. I put the car in park and step out. I walk up to theguard's window and see a skunk in his twenties sleeping on his watch. I knock on the window and say. "Hello?" he looks at me and says. "Maim the way into town is you go out of here and take a right." With that he turns his head and falls back asleep. I smile and let out a chuckle as I say to him. "What about if the queen wants some information." Heopens his eyes and says without looking at me. "Well I will have to see her first." When he finishes he turns to look at me and nearly falls out of his chair as he realized it was the queen speaking to him. "Oh my god! Your highness im so very sorry. Oh geese im fired." He looked down and was on the verge of tearing up. "Hey it's ok. Your not going to lose your job relax." He looks back up and smiles at me. "Thankyou your highness!" I smile as I ask him. "What do you know about the outskirts?" his smile fades as he opens his mouth.

"All I know maim is what lord Antoine tells us during orientation." I look at him with worry as I see a frownappear on his face. "Before we start what's your name? Andplease just call me Sally or Sal if you prefer." His frown goes away as he says. "Its Patrick your high- I mean Sal." I smile. "That's better Patrick. What does Antoine say during your training?" his frown returns. "He tells us that these people are nothing but savages. That if one escapes they will not stop killing or worse. So he puts us through basic assaultweapon training. Were taught to use grenades rocket launchers and fully automatic weapons with ammo that is illegal in most parts. You know the armor piercing type." I look at him amazed at what Ant is making them go through. "How is the crime?" I asked afraid of the answer. He looks at me and gives me a concerned look like he was making a decision. "Well Sally I never been in there thank god but I can give you statistics." I nod my head. He reaches down and pulls out a log book that is pretty thick maybe 50 pages or so. He hands start to shake as he opens it. "If you look her Sal all crime is divided up in categories. Each with a percentrating." I look at the categories. It was pretty basic but gave the info none the less. "From left to right its Robbery. Thatincludes armed. When the barrier was raised 3 years ago it was at a 20% now it's at 70%. It jumped 50% in just three years." I say nothing as I am shocked at the hike. He noticesmy gaze as he nods. "Yeah I know. The next is violence that includes all types such as battery, assault, and domestic. Just to name a few. It was at 15% now jumped up to 80%." He sighs as the next category comes up which is sexual assault. "This category includes all types of rape and stuff such as mutilation. Was at 10% now is at 85% over 85% of the people in their have been sexually assaulted." He lets out a small shiver. He said in a low voice. "There monsters Sally." I sighed. I didn't know how bad the outskirts were. "It's ok Patrick. But I must be going. I have friends to meet." He looks at her with a sad look. "Ok Sally it was nice to finally meet the queen." I smiled at this. "Likewise."

I turned around and before I reached my car my head started to throb really bad. I fell to the ground holding my head in the fetal position. "My god Sally are you ok?" the Skunk starts to run at me. Through the pounding in my skull a voice starts to speak. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM TEAR HIS FUCKING EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS ASS!" I start to shiver and I let my bowels go in fear. The smell of my urine almost makes me vomit but the pain is too unbearable. Everything starts to fade into darkness. But as quickly as it fades the pain starts to dull away and my vision starts to return to normal. And then after a while there is no pain at all. A hand touches my shoulder and I scream. Looking up its Patrick. "My queen are you ok? Come on lets get you cleaned up." He picks me up and starts walking me to the security booth. He takes off his uniform exposing the plain white t-shirt underneath and lays it down on the bench. "Here you go Sal. Umm lets see if I can find you clothes." Patrick says to me as he helps me sit down. He searches a foot locker near the entrance of the booth and pulls out a spare pair of combat leggings. He hands them over to me. "Here these might help." I take them without looking at I had no fur I would be beat red from embracement. Heturns around to let me change. I take off the jeans and myunderwear with it. After my lower half is bare I pick up the two pieces of clothing and throw them out the window. I then put on the combat leggings. A little baggy but they work. "Ok Pat you can turn around now." When he sees me he laughs a little at how big the pants are on me. The skunk leans his back on the wall and asks me with concern. "What was that all about Sally?" I decided to lie about the voices. "It was a migraine." She sighed and said to him. "That's why im driving to the hospital to get checked out. Im sorry Pat but can I trust you not to say anything?" he just smiled and answered me with a nod. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Pat not I really must be going." The skunk stood up quick and said. "Let me take you." I raised my hand to stop him. "As much as I would like that I think lord Antoine would disprove of that." He sad back down with sadness in his eyes. "It's ok Pat. Ill tells you what. As soon as im back in the Kingdom I will send someone for you and we will discuss ideas on how to make this place better. Just you and me." His eyes went wide and he smiled at me with a big grin. "Thank you Sally I would love that." With that I waved him goodbye and walked back to my car. As I got in I couldn't stop wondering about that voice and what happened to me. I need to find Sonic fast.

Tails Workshop

Normal POV

After Tails let go of Rouge most of his crying had stopped. The young fox silently turned around and headed into his shop. Rouge followed behind him and Gray as well followed bringing up the rear. His shop was in parts were scattered everywhere. Most of the equipment was in a corner on a far end of the shop. Covering the walls were drawing and list of all sorts. Gray eyed these and came to the conclusion that Tails was looking for someone. One image caught his eye. It was a tribal symbol. The symbol was colored red. It consisted of three thick lines that swirled in the middle and had spikes at the end of it. Gray plucked it off the wall and stared at the image. This was so familiar to him. Without Tails knowinghe folded it and stuck it in his pocket.

Rouge sat down on the nearby chair and Gray joined her side sitting on the arm." Tails? What did Sonic do?" Rouge asked remembering the tape they watchedearlier of the blue blur disemboweling the chipmunk. He sat down at his computer chair which gave him an eerie glow from the screen behind him. "Before I tell you. It wasn't his fault. Im not too sure who yet but that's what im looking for." This made Rouge remember the words that were spray painted in different colors above the dead girls head. Gray sat down at Rouges feet. "Look bud just tell us what happened word for word." Tails nodded his head and got ready to tell his story. "Well you see Sonic came to me three times in three days." The scarred fox started to shiver. The others would too if they knew what he been through.

5 miles outside of Tails workshop.

Normal POV

The village was small. So small in that because of the upcoming storm all the villagers went into their homes seeking shelter. It was probably the safest thing they couldhave done. As lighting boomed over head of the small towna small fiery circle started to form in the middle of the village square. The circle was ten feet in diameter and the flames stood up to about a foot high. As soon as the circle was formed two bolts of lightning struck the circle dead center. Red mist started to rise from the flames. Through the mist two figures can been seen.

A young mother woke up to the sound of her newborn baby crying at the sound of the nearby thunder. "Geesebeing a single mother sucks." She said as she walked down stairs. The young mother was a crane of the young age of 18. Her boyfriend knocked her up and she never heard of him again. She walks into the room and looks at her beautiful baby boy. "But it's all worth it." She smiles. She picks up the small child and rocks him in her arms. Shestarts to sooth the baby back to sleep but stops as she sees fire outside. "What the?" she sets the baby down and after she made sure the baby was ok the crane mother walked to the door and opened it. Her mouth was gaped with awe as she saw crimson red smoke rise from the fire circle. Out ofcuriosity she walked closer. Closer and closer she walked and with every step she took figures of two creatures got more in view to her. "Hello?" is all she said and in an instantthe figure on the right raised its right hand and a ball of flame appeared. The crane gave a piercing shriek as she ran back to her house. She ran only looking back once. The same creature with the flame was still there but the other was gone. She reached inside her house and slammed the door and locking it in one swift motion. She started to breathe relief until she turned around. A gloved handgrabbed her head and violently snapped it to one side making the neck bone pierce the side of her neck. The bonepierced the jugular and blood started to spray all over. Thelast thing she saw before she died was two jet black eyes looking down at her. The creature let her drop and walked into the baby's room where he saw the other holding the baby. "Blaze did you put out the flames?" the creature asked. Blaze looked back at him with black eyes. "Yes Silver." She set the baby down and lit the nearby drapes on fire. Shortly the room was ablaze. Silver walked over to the crib where the baby lay unaware of what's happening. "Take him. The master will be pleased." Blaze picked the infant out of the crib and the baby smiled and fell asleep almostinstantly up against Blazes warm body. As they walked out Blaze said. "Ok let's find Sonic and be done with him as master wishes." Silver nods but then notices his surroundings. "That young fox Miles is closer. Let's deal with him first."

Tails Flashback

Tails POV

Day 1

I think GUN forgot that I work by myself. I think as I scroll though all the requests and orders from my superiors. One catches my eye. "Mmm a bomb that can level half a nation. Maybe I can soup it up somehow. Try to get it to level half of Mobius." I laugh at the thought but maybe someday I might actually make something like that. As I scroll through the GUN notes my mind begins to wonder. It mainly wonders to what Sonic is doing. I haven't seen him for awhile. He stopped coming by so much but he tries to make it at least once a week. I asked him why once and all he did was smile and say its King stuff. Sonic was married to Sally. I used to call her my aunt once but ever since she had Rouge baby sit me I stopped calling her Aunt and just called her Sally. I didn't need Rouge then. I was already 12 and way smarter then the top researcher in the kingdom. Sonic loved her and I hated her for it. I will always love Sal but she took Sonic away from me. This makes me being gay a lot harder. I was always in love with Sonic from the first day he found me alone crying for my parents that I never found. At first he was just a good friend and then as we got older my bother and then I wanted him to be my lover. I sigh as I think of this. But if he's happy then that's ok. It makes me happy to.

While my mind thinks about Sonic a small screenappears on my computer screen. It always does when people are at my door. Always on my computer because that's where I am the most. I look and I see that it's Sonic. My heart starts racing as it always does when I see him. I stand up quickly causing a head rush. I stand there waiting for it to pass. As it passes I look down and see that its 11:30 at night. I didn't bug me though that he was here. I know Sonic sometimes just likes to run at night when he can't sleep. I walk though my house which is also my lab which is also my workshop and go to the nearby lightswich. I flick it on and it blinds me for a few seconds. I rub my eyes as I head to the door. I stop at the mirror on the wall and check myself out making sure I was presentable for the man that I can never have. I put that thought aside as I open the door to the blue hero.

He looks at me and wears his traditional Sonic smile. "Hey bro… I didn't wake you did I?" I shake my head and laugh. "Sonic man you know your welcome here anytime even if im asleep my door is always open for you. Come in." I lead Sonic to the lazy boy chair in the middle of the room. That's usually my chair and no one else can sit in it because most times it's also my bed. But I always let Sonic sit there for some reason I sleep better when he leaves. Sonic plops down and smiles at me. "So what are you working on?" I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I pull out a couple cans of soda and I throw him one that he catches with ease. "You know Sonic GUN stuff. But it's all the same. A weapon here a transporter here." I sigh as I pop the top of the can and it lets out a hiss. "But it's starting to get boring. Im starting not to like it anymore." Sonic smiles again and says to me. "You know why they don't give you the good stuff right." I look back up at him noticing his handsome features as I do. "No why don't they. I would be much more entertaining to do a challenge every once in a while." Sonic laughed as he said. "It's because they don't want to beembarrassed that you can out smart their best agents." I smile as he said this. He always knew how to make me feel better. He sits back and pops his top but instead of a simple hiss it lets out a spray of soda at his body. "Wow!" Sonic jumps up and starts to rub some of it off. I let out a loud laugh. My laughter stops as I see him all wet and sticky. I feel myself growing down there and I say to him. "Uh l-let me get you a towel." I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror real quick. I say to myself. "Easy Miles. If there is any chance you don't want to ruin it by showing him your penis." I let out a breath and grab a nearby towel. I return to the room and start to chuckle as Sonic is squeezing his hands together feeling how sticky he is. "Here you go." I say to him and he gladly accepts. "Thanks bro." he starts rubbing himself down and I have to look away as the same urge was happening again. He puts the towel on his shoulderas he asks me. "Hey can I use the bathroom and take a shower?" inside my heart is pounding. Sonic. MY Sonic in my shower naked. "O-of course." He walks over to the bathroom as I return to my computer to scroll though more GUN notes.

I hear the shower running and like I was hypnotized walked to the door of the bathroom and see that he left it cracked open a little bit. I peek through and what I see fulfilled one of my fantasies. Sonic was rubbing himself down with soap and he was reaching for his bottom. My cock got rock hard at the sight and I reached down to start playing with myself. My breathing became hard as I pump my member up and down. I feel the pre-cum escape the head of my penis and I rub it around the tip. My eyes never left Sonic body as he turned around. My speed increases at the sight of my hero's dick. He started to soap it up and it became hard. It was 8 inches at least which wasn't big butperfectly average and perfect for my small frame. I pump my cock even faster and then it happened. With a grunt Iexploded with pure ecstasy hitting the door with my semen. My penis starts to become limp as I go to grab a towel. I went back to clean up my mess and throw it away. It was perfect timing because after I sat back down I heard the shower stop. But then there was nothing. Not the grunt of him stretching not the running of the sink nothing. "FUCK YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic voice makes me jump as he burst out of the room and out the door. I just stared in horror at the door with my knees up to my chest. I stayed like that for an hour till I got a text message from Sonic saying "Sorry about that bud. Ill explain the real reason for me coming tomorrow." I blew out a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't see me but the fear never left my body.

Tails Workshop

Grays POV

"You don't think less of me do you Rouge?" Tails asked her. From what I heard those two became close after Robotnik fall. She stands up and holds him in her arms against her bosom. "Of course not sweetie. I wish you wouldhave told me sooner. I never knew you had these feeling." The boy genius gave her a smile. Rouge looked at me for some type of support. Really I couldn't care less but anyone who knew us back then would say that Rouge brought out the best in me. "Look man everyone should pursue who they love to the ends of the earth. If you love Sonic truly even after what I assume what he did to you then you need to confess to him and see if he feels the same." Tails looked up and me a smiled with a tear. "Thank you Gray." I said back to him. "No problem kid. Besides im good with this stuff. Ask her about the lesbians earlier." Rouge waved me off and said. "Never mind that Miles. Please continue." He sat down and sighed. "Ok."

Tails Flashback

Tails POV

I paced around the room trying to gather my thoughts about what happened last night. "Lets see he came over, he got wet, took a shower, I jerked off, he screamed profanities, and he stormed out the room." I shook my head this didn't make any since. I must have been pacing for hours. I haven't even touched my computer as all thought about was Sonic. I needed to take my mind off of it or I will go insane. I decided I would take a GUN contract and start building what ever. I walked over to the computer and my heart dropped in fear. On my computer screen was the small screen showing Sonic just staring at the door. I looked closer at the screen and saw that he looked different. He was wearing sunglasses for one and he wasn't the hyper cherry Sonic I know. I stare longer and what I see makes me want to pee myself. As I stare at the small screen Sonics head slowly turns and looks at the camera as if he knows Im watching. I jump up and walk over to the door. This time I didn't care what I looked like I just wanted to know what was wrong with Sonic. I open the door and he stares at me coldly. "Umm hi Sonic." I say to him hoping he would answer. He says nothing and walks in stopping at my chair and sits down. I close the door and walk over to the chair across from him. "Sonic are you ok." He says nothing as usual as he keeps staring strait ahead not looking at anything. I decide to reach out to him. "Sonic look what ever it is you can tell me." My hand touches his and as soon as we connect he grabs my hand and kicks me to the ground. He jumps on top of me and just screams in my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then he stops and just stares with the glasses still on his face. I watch in horror as he held his mouth open. What I saw I could notbelieve. Instead of perfect teeth that he always had. His teeth were full of jagged fangs that dripped black goo. I start to shiver in fear thinking the worst. He grabs the sides of my head and lowers his to mine as he opens his mouth wider that was beyond anything possible for any Mobian. My head starts to go in his mouth and I can feel his hot breath against my skin. I start to cry as I say to him. "S-Sonic…Please…S-Stop." He stops right before the fangs touch my skin. He jumps up and runs out the door once more. Im left there holding my self for hours. I shake violently in fear. I muster up the courage to crawl to the phone. I pick it up and dialSally's number. It rings three times and I choke thing that she isn't going to answer. "Hello? Tails Honey what'swrong?" I could tell she was tired and I just woke her from sleeping. I check the clock and no wonder I saw that it was 1:30A.M. "Aunt Sally I think there something wrong with Sonic." I didn't think I knew but I didn't want to freak her out. I called her Aunt because I needed her. She was more like a mother then an aunt. There was a pause until she answered again. "Umm Tails sweetie he's right here next to me" My eyes go wide in shock. "Oh ok Sally. I just been having a nightmare." She said in her most soothing voice. "Aww its ok Tails everything is fine. Do you need to comeover?" "No Aunt Sally ill be fine." "Ok good night Miles." She said. "Good night Sally." I hung up the phone and began to lock everything in my house. I didn't sleep at all that night.

Day 3

I didn't sleep but my eyes are very heavy and bloodshot. It's early in the morning when Sonic arrives at my door. I slowly turn my head to the screen and get up to walk to the door. I open it and this time I don't say anything. Sonic is standing there without sunglasses. His face is that of horror. "Tails what did I do." I leave the door open and I walk to my chair this time. Sonic slowly walks into my view with a sad look on his face. "Look tails whatever I did I am sorry." I don't answer. All I do is move my eyes to the spot where he almost ate my head. "Please Tails. Let meexplain." I nod for him to continue. "Ok lately I have been hearing voices in my head. At first its was just. Speed speed speed speed speed. Over and over. Then would come the headaches. They are painful as all hell and that why I left your place after I took a shower." I remember back when he showered and how it felt to see his body. Even though he is pretty much saying he's crazy I still want to see his body again. "I don't remember what happened last night but I had a piece of your fur in my mouth. I thought of the worst." But I think I can fix it. Can you look up all the past villains and see which one can mind control." Without saying anything I start typing away at my computer. It felt good though to be back and have the old sonic back. "Thanks bud. Can I use the bathroom?" I should have said no but I waved him away. I start to write a list that makes up enemies such as Mephlies, Black Doom, Ixis Naugus, and of course Ivo Robotnik. Just as im about to print this page I hear glass shatter from the bathroom. I stand up quick and start to shiver again in fear. The bathroom door slowly swings open to show Sonic with his head low and a piece of glass in his hand. "S-sonic please not again… I love you." I finally said it but not out of love but out of hope that he would snap out of it. He raises his head and he has those teeth again. Heruns at me with quickness only he can have and startles me. I start crying loudly as I look up to see those jagged teeth again. Sonic then proceeds to pull out the piece of glass and holds it up to my cheek. Without a thought and even before I could say a word he plunges the knife in my cheek and moves it to my lips but stopping before he would cut all the way through. I scream loudly. As loud as I have ever screamed before. He uses his free hand to turn my head and swiftly he plunges the knife in my other cheek cutting down. Stopping before he could get to the lips. I wail around like a mad man hoping that he would get off me. The pain isunbearable and I feel as though I would pass out. Then the unthinkable happens. Sonic lowers his head to mine and starts to lick my bleeding cheek. In a voice that is unlike any Mobian. "You taste sweet my love." Before I could even recognize he stands up holding the knife up in the air. I see abulge forming in his pants and it disgusts me. "No Sonic I love you. I love you so much. I wanted us to be together!" I yell at him. I wanted to say more but the blood from the wounds in my cheeks fill my mouth. I cough out the coppery taste. Sonic says words that I will never forget. "I hate you" he said them so cold and drove the knife in my left shouldermoving down at a jagged motion stopping at my right thigh.I am able to look down and all I see is nothing but blood. My organs are showing but are still inside. I look back up at Sonic but he is gone. The words "I hate you" play over and over in my head as I stare at the ceiling not feeling anythinganymore. I manage to turn around holding my guts to keep from falling out and I start to head to the stasis chamber I keep just in case. Some how I manage to make it inside leaving a blood trail behind me. I press a few buttons activating a sequence. The glass slides shut and sleeping gas fills the tube. I fall asleep with the words "I hate you"

A/N well well well What did you guys think. I made Tails gay because that the image I get from him. The Tails shower scene was inspired by my friend Tails221 Plus I thought it added more to the Sonic and Tails relationship. And what about Silver and Blaze. If the single mother dying and the baby being kidnapped offended you im sorry. That part was more of a filler to make the chapter longer. Well till next time PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It really does keep me going. Keep writing all you writers.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N alright! I've put this off long enough. I am so sorry for the major delay but here it is. The next chapter in IT ALL ENDS HERE!

Chapter 10

Mind and fire

Tails workshop

Normal POV

Gray stands. He heads over the the door but stops looking at different figures on his wall. "No scars Tails?" Rouge asks. He slightly smiles. "No I designed the chamber to cover scars well." His eyes go wide. He starts to cry. Grays sighs as Rouge holds him again. "Shhh it's ok baby." She says. "Would make one hell of a mother." Gray thinks to himself. "Hey Tails man who are these people?" The two tailed fox looked at him. "The people I was talking about. Miles walks over to Gray.

Pointing at the first on on the left. "This is black doom. Basically in a nut shell Shadows father." He nods as the tears start to dry on his face.

Rouge sees what he's doing and smiles. "He's trying to get his mind off of Sonic. Huh? Maybe he will be a good father someday... Father yeah right." She thinks to her self and giggles as she walks over to them. "Something funny Rouge?" She shakes her head. "Nope. Please continue Miles. I'm sure Gray would like to know about them." "Yeah I mean he doesn't look like Shadow. I would know. Him and I sparred many times." Gray finished. Rouge knew what he meant. To her it was more like they tried to kill each other. But there was always a respect between them. Like two warriors on opposite sides. She remembered the last time they sparred for days.

Tails nodded his head. "Well you see Black doom is an alien that came from black comet. He was in league with Gerald Robotnik on space colony Ark and his DNA made Shadow. So technically Shadow is his son." Tails finished and took a breath. Gray snaps his fingers. "Ahh I remember the black arms. Killed a few myself. What about this guy?" He pointed at mephiles.

"That's mephiles." It was Rouge that spoke. "He was one of our newer enemies. It's a long story with him." Gray looked at the phantom hedgehog. "No mouth?" Tails walked to a nearby computer. He typed keys at blazing speed. "Telepathy. He talked to your mind." He said as his eyes did not move away from the screen. "Shadow defeated him as well. One of the worst days of our life's. he killed Sonic but after Shads defeated him time was erased and Sonic was alive again." Rouge finished with a smile. Gray scratched his head and shrugged. "Seems like too much trouble. And him?" He pointed at Ixis Naugus. Rouge fell silent. "He's just a very bad man. It's hard to talk about him. He invades your dreams. He's pure fucking evil." She finished with a shudder.

"Mmm seems like an interesting guy to meet." Gray said. He looks over at Tails. "What you got over there buddy?" Tails tilts his head in confusion. "Just trying to figure out why Blaze and Silver are standing there." This grabbed Rouges attention. As she went to the door Tails mentioned her to stop. "No Rouge something isn't right. Why is Silver holding a baby?"

Grays POV

"Well why don't I ask them?" I said as I walk to the door. I've been on many missions away from everybody for a very long time. By what tails and Rouge told me about their struggles I should of been closer. Better contracts here I'm sure. I grab the handle of the door. "Careful Gray." Tails says. I give him a wink. "Come on how bad can they be. There friends right?" As soon as I open the door a fire ball hits me in the chest and I'm sent flying across the room landing into a machine I have no idea about. "Fuck!" I shout as the fire went strait through my shirt and started to melt my Kevlar armor. I rip it off exposing my upper torso. As I toss the armor to the side I say. "Sorry about your machine bud... Woah!" Another fire ball heads strait to my face as I roll to the side.

Tails presses a button slamming a steel door down. "That won't hold long." He said. Rouge stood and looked at my chest. "Nice as always Gray." She says as she pulls out her 45. I draw my revolver and say back. "Maybe I get to see yours later." She rolls her eyes. "Umm guys." The young fox calls out. He points at the steel door which is glowing a bright orange. "She will burn a hole in a few minuets." I nod at the fox. As I scan the room I see prototypes of the metal series. "Do they run?" I ask.

Outside the shop

Normal POV

Silver stands next to Blaze watching her work. Her slim body is moving like a dance working her powers. "You are so beautiful Blaze." Silver says out loud. The flames don't stop but her eyes fix on his. "You touch me you die. Master didn't like what you did." Silver smirks a little. He remembers the screams when he forcefully entered Blaze the very first time. "No Silver stop!" She cried at him some time ago. Before he served the master an his cause he wanted to keep Blaze as his own personal sex toy. And the anal. Oh he remember the anal real well. "AHH!" Is all she cried then. After some time she just passed out from the pain.

"I know. That is no more." Silver finished. Blaze kept her gaze on her former rapist as she sent another fire bolt. This time the door cracked. She smiled. "Almost." Silver was about to speak until a voice boomed In his head. "Silver! I have another order! Come back to me! With the baby!" The voice stopped. "Go" Blaze said. Silver took off.

"Good riddance." Blaze said out loud as she threw the final fireball. The steel doors burst in.

Inside

Normal POV.

"Now Miles!" Gray yelled. Tails typed fast on his computer makeing his fingers a blur. Rouge stood and fired around the corner providing covering fire. A junk metal sonic and Knuckles raced out the door in a strait line. Gray ran after them staying in line. Blaze threw one fire ball destroying metal Sonic right off the bat. Rouge watches on and yells. "Now!" Miles hits another command and metal knuckles swings off the the left side of Blaze. Gray smiled as she took the bait Turing in the robots direction. Another fireball flew out of her hands hitting the metal Echinda blowing him up. As she turned to meet Gray a loud boom shot through the area and then there was silence as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide as a shaking hand went down to touch a bloody nub that used to be her left leg.

Gray smiles as his plan worked. "Fucking bitch." Gray said as he approached Blaze with his gun still trained on her. He kneeled down and smacked her across the face. "Now listen you stupid cunt. I'm a alright guy until you try to kill me. Now you pulled out the meanest mother fucker you can ever think of." Gray lifted his gun and jammed it in her right eye causing blindness. She let out a blood curdling scream as a yellowish fluid covered the end of his revolver. He yanked it out lifting her head a little and then Blazes head fell down again.

"Now your going to die regardless. You made that choice. But how quick all depends on you." Gray went down to her leg and yanked her shorts off revealing white panties that had a yellow stain to them as she released on herself due to the pain. He moved the panties to the side and stared her in the face. "Who sent you?"

Blaze let out a whimper but answered "I don't know. S-silver only talks to him." Gray nods and he rams his gun up her pussy. She lets out a cry. "Where can I find Silver?" She shook her head. Gray smiled as he pulled the hammer back. He was stating to get turned on. In the distance Rouge was as well. "Tails don't you dare look out there."

The broken cat started to panic. "It d-doesn't matter. You can't kill him." Gray shook his head. "Tch wrong answer." She screamed. "No!" He squeezed the trigger and her stomach blew open sending her organs flying everywhere killing her instantly. Blood splattered Grays face. As he licked himself clean he let out a moan as he blew a load in his pants. He looked down a sighed. "Damnit! Oh well." He turned still covered in blood and pieces of Blazes flesh. "We need to find Silver!" He shouted at Rouge who was looking on wishing she was somewhere private.

A/N there you go. I'm sorry I'm a little rusty since i haven't done a chapter for this in a while. I hope you liked the last part as much as I did writing it. Anyways please read and review. Maybe leave me a PM for any ideas or questions you might have. Till next time keep writing!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N again very sorry these chapters are so short... Anyways thank you to ghallad13 for reviewing. I... Hope I spelled your name right. Anyways it all ends here

Chapter 11

The horror exists

Acorn Hospital

Sally POV

"Here maybe... Damn! Dumb small cars." I say quietly as I look for a parking spot. I big SUV backs out in front of me suddenly. "FUCK YOU YOU FILTHY COCK SUCKER!" I jam on the breaks and cover my mouth. "Did I just say that." Thank god he didn't hear me. It would of been hard to explain that one. I pull into his spot an shut the car off. Listening to the silence.

In the past when I was appointed queen to the throne it came with a big bundle of rules. No cussing, no arguing, no messing with the poor, no sex, no fighting, and only wear royal uniforms. That being said I broken them all. All with repercussions. Swearing in public after I called one of my delegates a cheating whore who should have her ass raped by a elephant. Word for word. I had to say sorry to the entire kingdom.

Arguing with another kingdom. When there was one anyways started a war that my father tried so hard to avoid. It only lasted a year but many lives were lost on both sides. It was an argument over which kingdom should own the islands just went of station square.

The rule not to deal with te poor was broken almost instantly. It's really for my safety only. I found that out the hard way when Antoine and I walked through the outskirts. We turned down an alley to help a poor woman with a child only to be jumped. Antoine defended me by killing the intruder but when we turned around the woman's body lay mangled and raped. Blood ran between her legs. That wasn't the worst part how ever. The child was also dead and raped lying face down in a ditch. After that I threw up and left. Never went back.

The sex rule was broken as soon as me and Sonic were alone together in my room. We didn't say anything as he just took me and laid me on my bed. Joking i said. "But Sonic I'm a queen now. I can't be slutty." I finished with a giggle. He took away all the stress of my becoming that day. I love that hedgehog so much. That was way before the stalker. I still don't remember her name. I think it was "Ally." No that's not right. It doesn't matter that's a story for another time. But after that night all I thought about was sonic thrusting into me while smacking my ass.

I open my eyes to realize that my hand was in my pants rubbing myself. I pull it out with a disappointing sigh. "Easy sally girl." I say to myself. The last time I fingered myself people died because I Couldn't think strait. So no sex either. I knew the rebels where there but I gave the go ahead anyways. Again another story.

Then I fought my best friend over something really stupid. In all honestly it was my fault or being big headed. I wanted Tails to live with me against his wishes. But Bunnie wanted him to live by himself. To make a long story short I punched her in the face... Then another thing happened that I don't remember. Antoine said to me that I said to her. "That I wished he would of just finished the job and killed her." If it's what it was what I think it was I feel like shit for it.

I open the door and step outside stretching from the drive. Looking down I notice what I'm wearing and that's the last rule broken. I frown. "Some queen am I." I start walking to the front. Along the way I see an elderly woman crying. As I passed her by I can hear. "How could they? It was a little baby." I payed no mind to it. Of course I wanted to help but I need to talk to Antoine and see if he's ok after his fight with Gray.

When I walk inside I'm greeted by a young crane. "Can I help you miss." I smile glad she doesn't know who I am. I've been in the castle most of my time as queen. I don't see the people as much as I used to. After the outskirts incident I know now how evil people can be.

"Yes Antoine d collet please?" She types on the computer and gives me a concerned look. "Umm sorry miss but only his wife and royal members of the kingdom may visit him." I sigh as I pull out my royal badge. As I was about to hold it up to her an older nurse called my name. "Oh my gosh! Your majesty!" The older crane came from around the corner. I gave her a hug. "KILL HER! SNAP HER FUCKING NECK!" The same voice boomed from eairler. I broke the hug emotionless and raised my hand to her neck. "Oh I'm sorry your highness!" The young girl said. This broke me out of my trance. I saw where my hand was and placed it on her shoulder. "Thank you. I haven't had a decent hug in a while." They all laughed. I along with them faking. "Her you go my queen." The young crane held out a guess pass. I took it and headed to the elevators.

I hit the up button and stared at a nearby map on the hospital. "Lets see." I say to myself. I notice the top floor with the words secure floor. VIPs. "That's where he is." I heard a ding and the elevator opened. As I walked in I felt the whole room shake. No more like a pulse. I just ignored it. "These voices in my head have got to go. I need the doctor after this." As I hit the up button my eyes grew wide. The button I pressed was labeled hell. I shook my head and it went back to five. "Huh that's weird."

The pulse came again and it didn't stop. The sound like a tuning fork constantly rang in my head. I grabed the sides and fell to my knees in pain. "Please stop it." I manage to her out. The pain subsided for an instant. Just long enough to open my eyes. I let out a blood curdling scream as in the mirror before me staring at me with his yellow eyes is the most terrifying creature I ever encountered. The one I killed in cold blood. Ixis nagus. Bunnies and Mine rapest.

Tails workshop

Normal POV

Rouge feels really hot between her legs. She knew that the way Gray killed Blaze was for his pleasure. He didn't have to stick his gun up there but she always wanted to do that. He still had an addiction. And so does she. "Miles do not come outside. Ok?" The young scarred fox just typed away at his computer recording the data recorded. He didn't see the way she died but he knew Gray killed her. He didn't trust Gray but he trusted Rouge.

Rouge nodded and headed out the door. Almost at a sprint. Gray notices her and smiled still spattered with blood and pieces of flesh. "Made a mess didn't I? I thought it was creative." Rouge didn't say nothing as she pushed him against the tree and got on her knees undoing his pants with a opened stomach Blaze not even five feet from them.

Grays member was now rock hard as it flopped out of his pants. Rouge grabbed his cock and got it mere centimeters from her mouth. Before she started he said. "Gray this doesn't mean anything. I have a problem and so do you. Just feed my addiction." Gray reached down and lifted her head. "Rouge for you I would do anything." She was a little shocked at his answer but paid no mind. She needed fucked badly. In one swift motion she swallowed his member whole. Gray pounded the tree behind him. "Fuck Rouge! You've gotten better!" He said to her. She smiled a little and began to hum. A

Trick she learned in the field. More then once she needed to use sex to get what she wanted. One person told her to hum. The vibrations send them through the roof.

Gray was in a daze. He fucked a lot of women but nothing compared to Rouge. Now and back then she was the best he ever had. He went through a year of no mission and just being drunk. No one know but it was all over his bat goddess.

Gray put his hand on the back of his head and held her down all the way. This is what both of them liked the best. Rouge was always in control. Every once on a while she needed it taken from her and Gray was the perfect mobian to do it. The wolf on the other hand always had to have control. This was his favorite. Knowing that he could end her life just by her choking on his cock almost made him cum again.

After a hack and gag sound from Rouge Gray let her out. He coughed but kept going at the same time she quickly pulled down her suit and put her hands on the tree. Her legs were spread apart and Gray inhaled. Her scent was unmatched to any other lay he had. "Do it mother fucker!" She scream at the wolf. With precision from years of experience he rammed his cock in her pussy. "Fuck yes!" She screamed with a big smile on her face. Gray started thrusting violently in and out of her. "My god Rouge your soaked!" He laughed and gave her ass a slap.

Meanwhile Tails oblivious to the scene outside was reading Grays merc profile until a small letter icon appeared in the corner. When he double clicked it he saw who it was from. He tripped in his seat and hauled ass out the door to Gray.

Back at Blazes body Rouges face was in the tree she let one hand go in between her legs and started to rub her pussy. "Fuck Gray I'm cumming!"

She screamed. Gray yelled back. "Me to... Rouge what the fuck!" He screame at her. She stood in front of him huffing and puffing because she climaxed. "I'm done its your fault." He grabbed his member and started

Stroking. His other hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He forced her on her knees and she took his penis in her mouth tasting her on him. "Fuck Rouge! Swallow it all!" He yelled as he blasted his cum down her throat.

She looked up at him and licked her lips getting a drop with her finger and

Swallowing that as well. She gave him a wink. "You feed me." And they both laughed.

Tails reached the tree moments after Grays "feeding" of Rouge and saw Rouges tits. "Fuck miles!" She said as she covered up. Gray just laughed and pulled his pants up. "It's alright man you don't need to be shamed of the female form. It's beautiful." Tails turned his head to the wolf. "U-uhh right." He only stared at Gray. He didn't even want to think about looking at the mangled cat next to him. "You have a message... Only for you. It's from Sonic." Gray got serous and nodded. "Alright ill be right back."

A/N the villain has been reveled. Much more gore and insanity to come. Stay tuned. Again typing on my phone so sorry if its short. Please read and review. Also I'm taking ideas for one shots. I already have a couple in the mix but I need more. Please leave me a PM with any ideas. Till next time keep writing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N …I'm sorry that I been away for so long. A quick shout out to my friend jess for the recent review. To foxfire251 I'm sorry I haven't been reading I've been very busy but don't stop. Everyone check out evil never dies it's a great fic. And finally HTKwolfe777 I'm sorry but I will continue soon. Anyways now here we go on with the latest chapter for it all ends here.

Chapter 12

Sonics first message

Tails workshop

Grays pov

As I walked to the work shop I can hear Rouge in the background yelling over her phone. "Yes Silver! No Blaze is dead!" I smiled at this part. "No! We couldn't keep her alive! She was throwing balls of fire at us! So my partner had to impregnate her with a bullet." I laughed as I walk into the shop. It was dark minus the glow of tails computer screen. I adjust my pants as my cock was still a little wet from rouge. "Damn rouge." I mutter under my breath as I sit down.

The blue icon in the corner flashed at me like a pulse. I moved the mouse and clicked it. A small screen buffered as I sat back and relaxed. On the screen sonic hand covered a camera due to him adjusting it. After he was done I saw his quills shake as he nodded his head in approval. He sat down in front of the camera. He looked like complete shit. His eyes were blood shot. He developed bags under his eyes.

As soon as he sat I saw a tear scroll down his eye. He snapped his head around the room as if he was looking for something. After a minuet he looked into the camera right at me. "Gray? I think you're the one looking for me." He snapped his head into a corner again. "Oh god I'm so tired. He invades your dreams you know. He never lets me sleep. He wants me weak. But I won't let him control me." He gave a little sob as he snapped his head again to the corner. I said into the screen. "What are you looking for blue?"

Outside by Blazes body.

Normal POV

Rouge leaned back against the tree she was fucking Gray on just a moment ago. She was looking over Blazes body. "Why? You were not a bad person." Tails walked about scared to high heaven about what going on. Rouge saw this. "Tails? Sweetheart? Its fine really. Sonics ok and Gray can be trusted." He just nodded and kept pacing. Rouge looked at the young boy with worry in silence. Rouges comunitator went off and made both of them jump. "What the fuck!" she sighed and answered.

"Yes?... no its ok ill handle him. WHAT! No you know that's not a good idea they have bad blood… ok I'll wait for him." Rouge shut the communicator. She leaned back against the tree and waited for Shadow.

Tails Workshop

Normal pov

The blue blur was sleep deprived. "Gray you need to stop or you will hurt people but… I know he can't control you." He stared into the camera crying like he was remembering something. "You need to have done something really evil. Something that put darkness inside you. It's like a barrier. For me it was…" he stopped almost sobbing uncontrollably. He stood quickly and zoomed to a window looking outside. He gave a little whine. "He's here. I see him staring at me." There was silence as the blue hedgehog stared at a figure that Gray couldn't see. He shook his head and went off screen. He walked back with a 9mm berretta. "You know Gray I never liked these. Shadow offered once to teach me but I didn't take him up on it." He sighed and shook his head in disproval. He stared at the camera again. Gray leaned forward.

"Look if you want to know what I did ask Sal. You can tell her I said it was ok. But I need to move." He looked back again and started to cry. "I'm so tired Gray. I've been up for days. The only thing that slows him down is death." This makes Grays ears perk up. "It's strange but the images of death and mayhem he puts in my head makes me happy." He lets out an evil laugh. Gray can hear a female cry in the background and it make him lean forward even more. "She's awake. I… well he told me that I would be able to sleep If I kill someone." Sonic started to sob once more. "H-he said it had to be someone I knew." He hung his head as he turned around.

"The thing was that someone had to watch. That's when I thought of you Gray. Someone who's used to death every day. "He looked outside again. "Yeah I'm going you fuck!" he screamed. He turned back to the camera. His eyes were filled with tears and were bloodshot. "I thought about the person that I knew the least." He walked off camera and muffled screams could be heard. Sonic appears to struggle as he drags a yellow mongoose into the room and sat her in a chair. Her purple hair was matted and dirty. She had no clothes and her tears streamed the mascara all down her face and along the duct tape that covered her mouth. Quickly gray thought out loud looking at this snuff film in the making. "Why the clothes blue? What did you do?" sonic gave a mad laugh as he looked on this beautiful creature.

"Then I decided that why not end someone's life that I care about. Being that we are all going to die anyways." He caressed her tear soaked cheek and he leaned forward and kissed her wet duct tape with a loud smack. "Mina. My Mina. You were always third. I'm sorry that I never noticed you." His voice became dark and viscous. "But we had fun didn't we? I mean you were a virgin I couldn't believe it." He gave a laugh of joy. "You screamed that it hurt what I was doing. But damn Mina you were so tight. Like with Sal the first time. Now... well shes a bit loose. Kind of a nympho." He laughed again.

Gray sits back and pulled a piece of computer paper and a pen. He took notes. The first one said. "Sonic the rapist." He looked back up to the screen as Sonic continued. "Mina you turned into a little freak yourself." She sobbed more. Gray knew that Sonic was mentally torturing her. He's done it before. "He grabbed her purple hair and pulled it back hard making her eyes wince shut. "Don't lie Mina!" Sonics voice became loud and violent. This wasn't the Sonic everyone knew. "You loved it when I fucked you in your ass!" she gave out a loud whale. He smacked her silencing her whines. He turned to the screen looking at Gray again. "She became a whore quick Gray. She claimed to love me but all she wanted was my dick! So I gave it to her!" Gray knew he lost it now. To anyone else this would be hard to watch but Gray was getting a little turned on. He would be hard if it wasn't for Rouge earlier.

Sonic gave out a yell as he took her and threw her on the bed. He mounted her and rammed into her pussy yelling things like. "Whore!" and "Slut!" Minas face can be seen in intense pain and her eyes pleaded for anyone to get her out of this hell. Trickles of blood can be seen madding her fur around her crotch. Sonic thrusted into her as hard as he could. "You think you can just play with my fucking heart!" the blue hero yelled. As he gave out a grunt Gray could see that he was cumming inside her. Her eyes were wide and all noises stopped. She looked at the camera and her eyes told one thing. They told that she was broken and wanted to die. Sonic quickly grabbed his pistol and put it up to her skull. He was still inside her. Cum started to leak out of her pussy. Sonic squeezed the trigger and her brains flew across the wall as the bullet went through the back of her head and through one of her eyes. Knocking the camera over. Sonic shook his head and dropped the gun. He knelt in front of the camera away from the window and cried. This went on for what seemed like hours. Gray fast forward the message in awe at the act sonic committed. He zoomed forward until sonic stood up. Gray let go of the button and Sonic walked to the camera and looked into it. "Gray? I'm going to sleep now." He walked over to the bed and laid next to the blood covered Mina. He held her and used a remote to shut the camera off. As it fade out he gave mina a kiss.

Gray hit a button to record it to a disk and deleted the video. He grabbed the physical copy and walked outside. Rouge walked to him. "Well." Gray was about to tell her what he just saw then he looked at Tails. "We will talk later." She sighed. "Are you sure? Cause were not alone anymore." Gray turned around and gave her a confused look. "Rouge wh-"a flash of white appeared behind Gray. Gray knew who it was and he pulled his revolver and fired a shot at Shadow.

A/N Sorry this wasn't longer. But I ran out of time and need to warm up for Sally ;) anyways again thank you to my friend jess that helped me in getting going again. Please read and review. Anything will help to get me writing a lot. Plus keep a look out for sequels to Revenge sucks and Roses training. Till then keep writing you writers.


End file.
